


《预谋》

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Kudos: 3





	《预谋》

1  
早上七点十三分第二十一秒，温和带着点儿凉意的晨风划破空气吹进宋辞耳朵里，他翻了个身，极不情愿的用指尖挠了挠脖颈，不知为何下意识向身旁搂了一下。  
已经空了。  
宋辞先是一愣，随后打着哈欠揉了揉湿漉的眼尾。他从枕头下面摸出手机，是十几个未接电话和几十条未读消息，除了一些学校的事，全都是沈暮发过来的，他粗略看了一下，主题不过就是“对不起”“我太冲动了”“希望你不要介意”之类道歉的话，到后来一直问他在哪里，有没有回家，未接电话也都是他打来的，宋辞想了想，翻了个身趴在床上敲了几个字回复到。  
“没什么对不起的。”  
他想了一下，又在后面加了一句，“我们还是朋友。”  
身旁虽然空了，可是还残留着昨晚那个人身上特有的清香气味，是未经沾染在阳光下沐浴过白衬衫的味道，宋辞伸出掌心轻轻覆盖在他睡过的枕头上动了动指尖，那触感和他宽厚的脊背一样光滑舒服，就像昨晚一样。  
几秒钟过后，宋辞终于意识到自己的荒唐，他拖着疲惫酸软的身子起来简单收拾了一下，照镜子时看见锁骨周围一大片略显狰狞的紫青终于忍不住微微皱起眉头，大抵是他的皮肤太过白嫩细腻，被亲吻和蹂躏过的地方都留下了很明显的印记，撩开衣服发现腰腹处更为过分，仔细看还有一排淡淡的齿痕，他用手戳了一下，传来的酥麻和刺痛感无一不在提醒着他昨晚做了什么疯狂又荒诞不经的事情。  
宋辞头痛欲裂，怒火中烧，可是却不知道找谁来发脾气，这事怪谁呢，怪不上沈暮，怪不上昨晚跟他上床的那个人，想了一圈只能怪在自己身上，无处泄火的宋辞更气了。可当他看到床头灯旁放了早餐和一杯水，还有旁边的一盒消炎药时，又觉得心口的怒火被一把温水浇灭了，取而代之的是无法描述的柔软，他像被丢了嫩粉色花瓣的池水一般泛起了涟漪。  
春天来了。  
回到公寓时，沈暮还在打他的电话，宋辞把鞋子甩到一边，换上一双带着兔耳朵的拖鞋走到厨房倒了杯水，才接电话。  
电话那边的语气带着些许焦急和隐忍，宋辞总觉得沈暮想要跟他发脾气却又不敢的样子特别好笑。  
“你在哪儿？怎么才接电话？”  
“唔，我在家呢。”宋辞坐在沙发上从旁边的落地窗向下看去，那辆熟悉的车就停在楼下，他说，“我看到你车了，上来吧。”  
电话那边停顿了一会儿才说，“好。”  
“我昨晚一直没睡，找了你一晚上，”沈暮坐在宋辞对面，松了松领带，看着他窝在沙发里双手捧着杯子像只小动物一样一点点的喝水，那些质问和责备的话顿时忘得一干二净，只觉得他可爱，他按着太阳穴轻轻叹了口气，软下声音来问道，“你昨晚去哪了？”  
宋辞目光移向一旁瞎说八道，“我在家啊。”  
“我来找过你了，你不在家。”  
宋辞把手里的水杯放下，想了想摊开手掌伸在沈暮面前。  
沈暮不明所以，“什么？”  
“钥匙还给我吧。”  
当初宋辞搬过来的时候，沈暮怕他有一天会把钥匙弄丢，于是让宋辞给了他一把，他很少不经允许就私自进宋辞的公寓，昨晚纯属是找不到他太着急了，但宋辞想要回去，他也没有拒绝的理由。  
沈暮把钥匙拿出来放在他掌心，又沉声说了句，“对不起。”  
不知道是为私闯民宅道歉，还是为其他的什么，不过宋辞并不在意，虽然他与沈暮认识很多年了，可是对于他来说，沈暮与他的关系只是朋友，也永远只可能是朋友。  
原因很简单，宋辞根本就不喜欢男人。  
明明昨天宋辞还能很坚定沉着的对沈暮说出这句话，可是到了今天，宋辞居然又有点动摇了，这个意外来的太快太突然。  
宋辞与沈暮认识快十年，一直知道他喜欢男人，也看着他身边的恋人换了几个，他知道沈暮喜欢什么类型，只是没想到他有一天会把心思放在自己身上。  
昨天下午，三点十七分。  
沈暮约宋辞在他学校附近的咖啡店见面，宋辞一手托着下巴一手拿着勺子在杯子里搅了几下，动了动嘴角问道。  
“这个点找我什么急事啊，快讲快讲，我一会儿还要回去看学生们上自习呢。”  
沈暮好像有很多话想跟他说似的，可是张了张嘴又什么都没说，宋辞没露出不耐烦的情绪，但嘴上却说，“诶，不是吧，你出什么事了，前男友又疯狂纠缠你去你家楼下唱歌了吗，怎么这个表情？”  
“宋辞，”沈暮微微蹙眉，“我那个男朋友分手很久了，你知道的，我找你是真的有重要事要说。”  
宋辞耸了耸肩，“我知道啊，开玩笑嘛，什么重要的事？”  
宋辞心想，沈暮还从没跟他这么严肃过，不过看他这个纠结的表情就知道不是什么好事，虽然也不一定是什么坏事，但能让沈暮为难成这个样子的事情还真的不多，宋辞一时间也猜不出什么，只好用勺子在咖啡杯里左三圈右三圈的转着，等他主动开口。  
“宋辞，我们认识快十年了吧，你……你觉得我怎么样？”  
沈暮身高有一米八三，穿着深色质感极好的衬衫，剪裁得体的长裤，他眼睛轮廓很好看，目光温柔，而且有气质，是在人群中一眼就能被人注意到的长相，是一看就是家境优渥出身高贵，学历高素质高，举手投足都透露着得体绅士感的那种男人，宋辞很配合的对他上下打量一番，评论到。  
“很好啊，不然怎么会那么多人喜欢你，当然是因为你优秀了。”  
“那你呢？”沈暮接着问，“你会吗？”  
“什么？”宋辞眨了眨眼睛。  
“如果我说我喜欢你，你会考虑我吗？”

沈暮说这句话时一直看着宋辞那双眼睛，宋辞怔怔的与他对视三秒后才反应过来他刚刚说的话什么意思。  
“宋辞，我们认识这么多年了，我很早就觉得我喜欢你，可是我没勇气跟你说，也不想打扰你的生活，你应该发现了，”沈暮见他不再看自己也收回了目光，“我找的人都跟你很像，我以为，我可以找到在我心里取代你位置的人，一直与你做朋友的，可我后来发现，喜欢就是喜欢，喜欢一个人的感情是藏不住的，我不想把这份喜欢一直藏起来带到土里，一辈子都不能被你知道，我觉得我一定会后悔。”  
“我二十七岁了，不想再做暗恋这种幼稚的事情了，你能给我一次机会吗？”  
好像又听到昨晚那种冰块掉进水里的声音，明明是嘈杂吵闹的环境，可他分明就听见了冰块和杯子里液体碰撞的微弱声响。  
青城的早春并不炎热，即便到了下午还透着些许凉意，街衢没有过多往来的行人，只是须臾间有几两汽车缓缓驶过，碾过路面的声音终于让宋辞回过神，他手指弯起来抠着指尖上面的一点点死皮，抿了抿嘴，说道。  
“沈暮，你知道我，我不喜欢男人。”  
“如果我们在一起，你会感觉到反感吗，如果没有的话，可以试一试吗？”  
宋辞从不愿做这种没有结果的幻想与假设，他很委婉的拒绝道，“我觉得我们更适合做朋友。”  
“我知道了，”沈暮叹了口气说，“但是我还是想告诉你，我喜欢你，我花了很多时间用来说服自己来接受告白后的这一种可能，我知道你不喜欢同性，也不会喜欢，也知道人生本来就是有很多事是徒劳无功的，但我还是忍不住想要对你好，就算以朋友的名义。”  
宋辞看见窗外的桃树上开了一朵桃花，被风吹落了一片花瓣，就这样摇摇晃晃的坠下来，他的目光跟随花瓣也落在地上，宋辞没回答他的话，只是觉得心口酸酸的。  
沈暮于他来说，可不单单是普通朋友，沈暮是他最好的朋友，身边最重要的人，而现在这份关系也将不复存在，宋辞在为无法给沈暮想要的结果难过，也为自己将再也没有一个可以肆无忌惮无话可说的朋友而失落。  
在之前十年里，他与沈暮彻夜长谈，把酒言欢的画面在脑海中一一闪过，以后呢，再也不会有了，宋辞有些难过的想。  
见宋辞不再说什么，沈暮用很低的声音说，“对不起。”  
宋辞不是什么多情的人，就连朋友也能用两根手指数的过来，沈暮对他来说除了挚友的身份，还更像长辈，亲人，宋辞在很多失意失落的时候他都陪在自己身边，但是在宋辞听到他告白的时候却忽然觉得这个人很陌生，原来从一开始两个人对彼此的感情就是不一样的，一想到这里，宋辞就觉得心脏被揪住般难以呼吸，他对沈暮的感情是任何人都无法理解的。  
在宋辞遇到沈暮那一年，刚好是陆婉仪抛弃他和宋唯生那天，陆婉仪走的时候连行李都没拿，穿着一条修身黑色长裙，眼尾泛着暗红，她在柜子里翻了翻，只拿走一个雕着精致花纹绕着淡蓝色丝带的盒子。  
那里面装的是陆婉仪和宋唯生曾经的定情信物，一颗红豆骰子，现在宋唯生的那颗戴在宋辞的脖子上，陆婉仪把属于她的那颗带走了。  
那时候宋辞想抱着她的大腿问问，为什么不要他和爸爸了为什么要坐上别人的车要跟别人回家，可是他不敢，陆婉仪带着精致的淡妆，穿着昂贵的高跟鞋，看起来像应该被闪光灯包围住熠熠发光的明星那样耀眼夺目，宋辞揉了揉眼睛，忍住眼泪轻声问了句：“妈妈，你还会回来吗？”  
陆婉仪蹲在他面前，揉了揉他的头顶却没有回答他的问题，只是说，“宋宋，你的眼睛真漂亮，如果以后有人夸你的眼睛好看，一定离他远一点。”  
陆婉仪眨了眨眼睛，笑着说，“因为喜欢你眼睛的人啊，都不是什么好人，总有一天会把你伤害的体无完肤，把你吃的连一点儿骨头都不剩的。”  
宋辞根本听不懂她在说什么，有些胆怯的看着让他忽然觉得十分陌生的亲人，那双跟自己一摸一样的眼睛里全都是他读不懂的东西。  
宋辞生来五官精致，眼睛轮廓柔和，目光清澈，干净的像一汪湖水，抬起头看人时双瞳剪水盈盈有神，总能让人一下子就陷进去，之前不少人夸过宋辞的眼睛好看，被陆婉仪讲过之后好长一段时间他都不再敢与人对视，仿佛怕被人偷了那双眼睛一般。

陆婉仪上了那辆车后，绝尘而去，宋辞便再也没有见过她。  
那时候的宋辞十四，沈暮十八岁，陪着他度过了一个又一个难熬的夏天，寒冷的冬天，寂寥的秋天，宋辞心想，上帝总是公平的，陆婉仪抛弃他，总有人会取替这份感情陪着他长大。  
他从不觉得自己恨她，甚至还有点想她，他背着宋唯生偷偷找了她很多年，可是一点儿消息都没有，陆婉仪就像人间蒸发一般，在十四岁的宋辞生命中消失了。  
陆婉仪那么漂亮，全世界的男人都会喜欢他，宋辞心想，那么她多喜欢几个人也没什么大不了的。  
他只想见见她。

Sweet到了十一点就开始变得热闹起来，被一小圈光晕围绕角落的小舞台上抱着吉他唱歌的人草草唱完最后一句，站起来向台下鞠了一躬，随后笑着打了个响指，背景音乐立刻换成燥热曲风，绑着脏辫穿长靴的打碟师用指尖敲了三下，摇滚乐队上台，几秒钟后立刻进入了另一个属于夜晚人群的狂热世界。  
弹吉他的男人迈了几步从小舞台上跳下来，走到吧台前点了杯喝的，宋辞喝了口酒，不知道为什么自己的目光总是落在他身上，就算刻意移开绕了一圈还是会忍不住看他，虽然昏暗的灯光下看不清长相，但宋辞总觉得他也同样在看自己，透过桌面上七七八八的啤酒瓶，宋辞看见那个身影越来越近。  
一定是喝醉了。  
——直到，一杯牛奶放在桌面上又被推到他面前。  
“看你一个人在这儿喝了好久，是不是喝醉了，要来点牛奶吗？”男人的声音很干净，又带着点儿特有的性感，不知道是不是酒意太浓，宋辞总觉得那声音钻进他耳朵里挠的酥酥麻麻。  
对面的人见他没有接过去的意思，又笑着解释道，“可以醒酒的。”  
宋辞愣了一会儿，才接过那杯牛奶，道谢后问他，“你叫什么？”  
那人走近了宋辞才看清他长什么样子，眼睛很亮，鼻梁高挺，棱角分明，笑起来有一颗尖尖的牙齿若隐若现，让他联想到冷清色调欧式电影里的吸血鬼角色。  
但他本人是介于少年和成年之间的那种味道，穿着件似乎刚洗过还带着特有洗衣液清香的白衬衫，还带着点儿被阳光晒过的气味，说是男人似乎并不那么准确，宋辞眯着眼把人打量一番，觉得他跟自己学生差不多一般大。  
“谢侑，今年十八，高三，在这儿兼职驻唱。”谢侑扬起嘴角语气愉悦的做着自我介绍，讲完后舔了下嘴角问他，“你呢？”  
“宋辞。”宋辞简洁明了的回复他，随后又把剩下的半杯牛奶喝干净了。  
谢侑靠他很近，过界的超越了亲密距离侵犯着他的私人领地，在昏暗角落一点暖黄色下显得十分暧昧。可是很意外的，宋辞并没觉得反感，反而心跳缓缓加速，仿佛从遥远的地方驶来一辆火车，随着呜咽般的轰鸣声越来越近，心跳也越来越快。  
谢侑伸出指尖在他嘴角轻轻抹了一下，把乳白色的奶沫揉下来，他盯着宋辞的眼睛把手指放在舌尖上舔了一圈，随后勾起嘴角露出一个邪气的笑容，他低声问，“你说......怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”宋辞下意识动了动喉结，他看见谢侑在冰桶里夹了两块冰放进装满啤酒的棱形方杯里，周围的声音越退越远，而面前这个人的行为和声音都被无限放大，冰块掉进酒里’咚’的一声继而像夜晚的篝火燃烧般发出’滋滋’的气泡声响，宋辞看见他仰头把那一杯酒都喝干净了，接着搭在他背后沙发上的手臂把他向怀里带了一下。  
湿热的气音尽吐在他耳垂上，星火燎原般勾的宋辞身体里埋藏的欲望从各个角落喷涌而出，宋辞感觉自己心脏快要被撞破了，耳尖也被烧的通红，他觉得自己彻底喝醉了，酒意占了三分，剩下七分是谢侑刚刚的那句话。  
他说。  
“我想上你。”

2  
宋辞没说话，只是轻轻把下颌搭在他肩膀上，下一秒便双脚腾空，被人横抱在怀里。  
他也没做反抗就这么任由他抱着，只是把脸埋进谢侑滚烫的胸口，他感觉到自己被抱着走了一段很远的路，从sweet嘈杂的舞池穿过去，路过吧台的时候有人问他怀里的人是谁，宋辞感觉到他胸膛振动几下，听到他好听的声音带着点温和的笑意说，“是我朋友。”  
那几个人跟他开了什么玩笑，宋辞没听清，只感觉到谢侑笑了笑把他搂的更紧了。  
大概走了三四分钟，谢侑终于停下，他单手把人紧紧搂在胸口，用另一只手从兜里摸出房卡刷了一下，推开门进去后，才把他放下来。  
“sweet上面是酒店吗？”宋辞把这间干净整洁的lofter复式公寓打量一番开口问道。  
“嗯，这上面几层都是，我有时候太晚来不及回家就住在这里，”谢侑给他倒了杯温水，“先喝点水吧，要吃点什么东西吗？”  
宋辞接过杯子，心想，这人刚刚不是来找他睡觉的吗，现在睡个觉之前还要有这么多流程吗，宋辞有点怕自己一会儿彻底醒酒了就后悔跟他回来，于是想了想问道，“你经常带人回来睡吗？”  
谢侑怔了一下，他把宋辞喝完水的杯子接过来放好，向他一步一步走过去，他走一步，宋辞就后退一步，直到把人抵在墙上，宋辞脚后跟紧紧贴着墙，几乎要站不稳，谢侑整个人都覆在他身上，他伸手捧着他微红的脸颊摩挲，在他鼻尖上轻轻吻了一下，说，“我从来没带人回来过。”  
宋辞自然不会相信他说的话，只是把头转向一边目光游移开来，轻声问，“刚刚过来时候你朋友跟你说什么？”  
“什么时候？”  
“路过吧台，我听见你笑了。”  
谢侑比宋辞高很多，此时此刻他微微低头看着脸上还烧着嫩红的宋辞就像是一只受了惊吓还故作淡定的小兔子一样，宋辞似乎明明很怕，却还是装作无所谓的样子，谢侑想不出这是为什么，只觉得他可爱。  
他低头在宋辞嫩红的唇瓣上亲了一口说，“他们问我你是不是我男朋友。”  
谢侑看见一片暗红色以肉眼可见的速度从宋辞的下巴和耳尖蔓延开来，晕染了宋辞白嫩的皮肤，他感觉到宋辞的气息越来越烫，他继续撩拨着说，“我说，会是的。”  
还没等宋辞彻底想明白谢侑这话是什么意思，就被温热的唇瓣堵住了所有的意识，谢侑一下一下亲吻着他的唇角，末了伸出舌尖在那上面舔了一圈，笑道，“你怎么这么甜。”  
谢侑的吻技很好，不出几时就把他亲的七荤八素，宋辞哪里感受过这些，只觉得自己魂儿都被谢侑这几个挑逗性的吻给夺走了，他双手无力的攀在他肩膀上，被吸允的发出轻声呜咽，带着点儿哭腔哼唧着想要推开他，却被搂的更紧了。  
谢侑的吻霸道温柔并存，他耐心的一点点撬开宋辞的齿关，灵活的钻进去，舔舐着他口腔内壁的软肉，每一寸都不放过。  
“唔，别，我……我。”宋辞连想要推开他的力气都没有，滚烫的掌心按在谢侑胸口像是猫咪的爪子抓痒，撩的谢侑没忍住用下身顶了顶他细嫩的腰肢，压抑着冲动喘着粗气退开一点儿，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他问。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
宋辞被吻的几乎感受不到氧气，他像是溺水刚被救起来的人似的胸膛起伏大口大口的呼吸着，扶着他肩膀颤抖又慌乱的模样把谢侑逗笑了，他用指腹揉了揉被他亲的通红还挂着点津液的唇瓣，弯起眼睛笑着说，“怎么喘成这样了，我还没做什么呢。”  
“我…..我想洗个澡。”宋辞终于捋顺呼吸，他舔了舔下唇，又吞了下口水，眼尾湿漉漉的看着谢侑说。  
宋辞心想，真是废物，完蛋了，连接吻都让他心跳快要爆炸，要是一会儿上床了，那岂不是更.....宋辞恨自己都二十三了居然还是个处男，第一次居然还是被一个十八岁的小孩上了，更让人郁闷的是，谢侑怎么看都像个情场老手，而他，是连接个吻都慌乱溃不成军的白痴，要是一会儿被谢侑弄的爽到，宋辞会更觉得无地自容。  
他开始后悔跟谢侑睡觉了。

宋辞十分努力的想让自己淡定点儿，看起来不那么的‘没见过世面’，可就在他转身想要躲进浴室里冷静冷静的时候，谢侑忽然伸手捏了捏他的肩膀，稍稍低头舔着他耳垂色情的说。  
“那我跟你一起洗。”  
刚刚宋辞本是觉得酒意清醒几分，进到浴室后，麦芽香气似乎被氤氲水汽蒸腾在体内发酵，他迷迷糊糊的坐进浴缸里，看见谢侑把花洒拿下来对着手心，拧开，调了一个舒适的温度后打湿了他的衬衫。  
宋辞衬衫开了三颗扣子，露出白花花的胸膛，被热水淋过后变成诱人的粉红色，胸前也被湿热的布料摩擦的微微有了反应，谢侑看到他身体的变化，眼神湿漉漉的，他关了花洒，喉结上下滚动了一下，沉声说，“我有点忍不住了。”  
谢侑把手指轻轻按在他胸口前揉了几下，酥麻电流般的触感从谢侑的指尖传到他的身体里，迅速又疯狂的漫布了他身体的各个角落，宋辞浓密的睫毛上挂满了水滴，他眯起眼晴看起来无辜极了，甚至让谢侑心尖颤抖了一下，他以为自己下手太重弄疼了宋辞，就在他还有最有一丝理智和犹豫的时候，宋辞喘着粗气用带着甜意的音调说，“你再亲亲我吧。”  
怎么这么会撩人？  
谢侑几不可闻的吸了口气，下一秒就吻住了宋辞微启的红唇，谢侑衔住他嘴角的软肉，用尖尖的牙齿摩挲，像是要把他一点点咬碎吞到肚子里，他一只手把宋辞揽在怀里亲吻，另一只手扯掉他早就被水打湿的裤子，滚烫的掌心刚从细窄光滑的腰肢缓慢滑动到双腿之间，怀里的人就立刻发出诱人的喘息。  
宋辞被他吻的本来就头脑发昏，再加上手掌温柔的抚摸，让他觉得自己有点神智不清，他微微张开双腿，只觉得浑身发烫，小腹有什么暖流似的一股一股向腿间涌去。  
“好热，”宋辞脸颊覆满情动的潮红，一手勾住谢侑的脖子，咬着下唇说道，“你，你跟很多人做过吗？”  
其实宋辞也不知道自己为什么会问这个，话一说出口就后悔了，他们俩不过只是一夜情不是吗，自己为什么会在意这个，更何况就算是很多，他也只是其中一个，这不很正常吗，大概是宋辞第一次的原因，脑子里总是胡乱想些其他的，不过很快他就得到了一个意料之外却又让他欣喜的答案。  
谢侑说，“我是第一次。”  
他这么说，他就这么相信。

就只是用手而已，宋辞整个人几乎都要弹起来，他带着哭腔说些无意义的话，听的谢侑的呼吸加重，他喘着粗气舔着宋辞精致的下颌笑着说，“舒服吗？”他又缓缓动了动手指，“弄疼你了吗？”  
“没，没有。”宋辞努力想让自己放松，可后面却忍不住痉挛般的收缩，他感受到谢侑的手指曲起来些一下一下按着深处，这感觉即奇妙又羞耻，他看着谢侑的眼睛，说，“.....好，好多。”  
谢侑满意的亲吻着他的嘴角，环过他的手臂捏着他胸口两点，嫩肉被他玩的红得发紫，他手指反反复复的在宋辞体内进出，感觉松了一点，便又挤进去一根手指。  
“还知道自己水多呢？”谢侑舔干净他嘴角流出的津液，“刚才为什么那么问，是觉得我太熟练了吗，还是把你弄得太舒服了。”  
宋辞被他弄的膝盖微微颤抖，茫然的看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。  
好爽。  
宋辞听他讲荤话听的腿根湿意泛滥，天亮之前又被压在床上做了一次，宋辞昏睡前感觉被他吻了吻眼睛，他听见谢侑说，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”  
宋辞一直觉得自己昨晚疯狂的行为是因为他喝醉了，可不知道为什么每一个片段他都记得如此清晰，甚至与谢侑对视时他瞳孔中倒映出自己羞稔又充满欲望的神情，谢侑律动时落在他肩膀上大颗大颗的汗珠，和关于身体的所有记忆，都一清二楚。  
“宋辞？”  
“嗯？”宋辞终于回过神来，他看见沈暮若有所思的目光下意识的扯了扯领口，“怎么了？”  
“在想什么？”沈暮靠在沙发上有点担忧的问，“脸看起来有点烫，身体不舒服吗？”  
宋辞摸了摸脸，摇头。  
他低头看见放在一旁的手机屏幕闪了几下，点开一看，全都是谢侑发来的微信消息，宋辞还没来得及思考什么时候存的他联系方式，只觉得脸更烫了，他看见谢侑说。  
“我想你了。”  
接着对面又发来一大段。  
“你发烧了吗，身体有不舒服吗，昨晚抱歉啊，最后一次全都射在里面了，我不知道这样会生病，刚刚在网上看了一下，好像是说没清理干净会不太舒服，我今天早上有事就先走了，消炎药吃了吗，现在在哪里？”  
宋辞看见屏幕上赤裸的文字，只觉得昨晚的画面又浮现在脑海中，他在屏幕上飞速敲了几下，回复到。  
“没什么事，在家。”  
宋辞想了想，又说。  
“好像发烧了。”  
“我去你家找你吧，照顾你一下。”  
宋辞把地址发过去后，找借口打发走沈暮，甩了拖鞋把自己一个人摆成大字躺在床上，心里想着，自己是不是真的疯了。  
谢侑穿了件浅灰色卫衣，水蓝色牛仔裤，他在宋辞公寓里走了一圈，挑了挑眉回过头问他。  
“这里你自己一个人住吗？”  
“嗯，对啊。”  
“刚才有人来过了？”谢侑一步一步走向他，收了点笑容，又问，“男朋友吗？”  
虽然昨晚宋辞与他已经过度亲密接触过，可是今天的谢侑看起来和昨天的谢侑似乎又带着点儿什么不同，天亮了才看得清，他五官长得多么优异，嘴角挂着的坏笑是多么撩人，宋辞向后退了一步靠在柜子上，反驳道，“不是，我不喜欢男人。”  
“哦？”谢侑又恢复了刚才的笑容，带了点儿玩味的神情抬手在他鼻尖上刮了一下，“真的不喜欢吗？”  
宋辞蹙眉躲开，“昨晚，是个意外。”  
“我喝醉了，还有，以后我们还是别见面了，一夜情也不带售后服务的吧？”宋辞抱着胳膊做出一个抗拒的姿势，语气冷淡道，“你不是高三吗，不如好好想想要考哪里的大学，别把心思放在乱七八糟的上面。”  
谢侑又凑近他一点，呼出的热气几乎都吹在他脸上，他压低的声线带着浓厚情欲的味道说，“你呀，你知不知道，你这样正经讲别的话时候多么勾人，挠的我心尖痒痒的，”谢侑说着伸手在他腰上轻轻揉了一把，“我现在就想在这儿上了你，这个柜子上，可以吗？”  
“谢侑！”宋辞推了他一把严厉说到，“这里是我家，而且，我二十四了，大你六岁，你能不能注意一下，尊重我点儿？”  
谢侑笑了，他露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，用舌尖在那上面扫了一圈，回味着什么似的说道，“好嘛，我开玩笑的，别生气啊，我就是想来看你有没有生病，你早上吃药了吗？”  
谢侑一温柔下来，宋辞又有点泄气，他点了点头，说吃过了。  
“下面呢？”谢侑又问。  
宋辞怔了一下，脸颊又浮现一片不自然的潮红，“什么？”  
“下面洗干净了吗？”谢侑一本正经的说，“要不要我帮你再清洗一下？”

3  
宋辞从来没想过，自己有一天会被一夜情的对象给缠上。  
而且对方还只是一个高三学生。  
那晚的事越想越荒唐，越想越后悔，宋辞虽然是被上的那个，可是只要他一想起谢侑才高三就觉得被深深的罪恶感包围，更可况宋辞还是高三的实习班主任，现在一想到‘高三’这两个字宋辞都觉得额角隐隐作痛。  
但当事人谢侑似乎没觉得有什么大不了，还乐此不疲的频繁发消息给他。  
“带高三的班级无聊吗，我们整天除了刷题就是刷题，时间怎么过的这么慢啊，你们高中是不是离青城大学特别近啊，不如我高考就考那了，以后找你更方便，你觉得呢？”  
“今天起太早了，万恶的高考啊，害得我早餐吃了一半就来不及了，宋老师，你早上要几点起床才来得及啊，二模什么时候出成绩啊，我觉得我考的还不错，你会给我奖励吗，诶，其实我也不是要的太多，想跟你一起看个电影如何？”  
“我能偷偷跟你讲，今天我们教英语那个老头的裤子拉链没拉吗，我操，笑死我了，我手机拍下来了，要不要发给你看看？”  
“宋老师，快看看你裤链拉好没有，我可不想你下面那么可爱的小东西被别人看到了，我会生气的。”  
宋辞手机放了静音，可是屏幕上一连串的提示还是让他忍不住多看几眼，一节课下来走神儿三四次，到了课间班里几个女生还围过来好心的问宋辞身体是不是不舒服，是不是最近太累生病了。  
宋辞回到办公室里靠在椅子上揉着太阳穴，闭目养神，谢侑整天这样确实让他有点招架不住，虽然他对于谢侑的早安晚安以及日常分享已经无视的很明显了，大多只是回复，“嗯，是的，知道了。”几个字而已，但谢侑还是丝毫没有改变的与他分享着自己有趣的生活。  
时不时还夹杂着几句荤话。  
这才是他骚扰自己的主要目的吧。  
宋辞喝了点儿温水，决定给谢侑打个电话说清楚。  
刚响了一声，对面就立刻接通，慵懒的声音还带着点儿愉悦，谢侑似乎笑了一声，说，“宋老师，你终于肯给我打电话了，我还以为我所有的屁话都石沉大海了。”  
宋辞怔了一下，微微蹙眉，“你还知道你讲的都是屁话。”  
“我这不是为了让你开心点儿，无聊的生活里增添一点儿色彩，你看带高三生多无趣啊，你不觉得压的胸口都喘不上来气吗？”  
“你一个人就足够让我上不来气了，”宋辞顿了顿，“以后别联系了。”  
谢侑好像并没在意他说的什么，刻意压低声音带着笑意说，“我只有吻你的时候才会让你上不来气吧，还有.....”  
“谢侑！”宋辞立刻打断他，“我们能不能说清楚，我们没有任何关系，我也不想跟你有什么关系，你可以别影响我生活吗？”  
“啊…….我知道了，”谢侑停顿一会儿，听筒里传来一阵上课铃声，宋辞听见他吸了口气又深深的呼了出去，他犹豫了一下，还是问道。  
“你在抽烟？”  
“嗯？”对面带着略微惊讶的语调从喉咙里发出一个音节，随后缀着笑意反问道，“老师，您职业病吧？”  
“不喜欢闻烟味吗？我以后在你面前可以不抽烟，”谢侑把烟头灭了扔进垃圾桶里，又说，“你还有什么不喜欢的，我都可以改。”  
宋辞彻底无语了，谢侑这句话怎么听都觉得有点儿像告白的意思。  
宋辞轻声叹了口气说，“谢侑，不论你心里在想什么，我只能告诉你，我们之间没有任何再进行下去的可能，无论是哪一种关系，炮友，朋友，还是什么其他的，我也说过很多次了，那天晚上是我不对，我喝醉了，如果给你带来了什么想法我跟你道歉，所以，以后可以别再跟我讲那些话了吗？”  
对面大概安静了四五秒，谢侑才开口，他问。  
“宋辞，你是不是快过生日了？”  
宋辞甚至想抓着手机扔进保温杯里怒吼，谢侑你到底有没有在听我说话啊。  
谢侑整天的念叨没有被宋辞无视，而宋辞一次次的拒绝倒是真的石沉大海了。  
今年是宋辞本命年，他找人算过一次，在这一年里，忌比跟自己太小的人交往过密，忌恋爱，忌做人生中重要的决定，并且在这一年中会遇到大劫，所以不宜生活中有太大的变动，之前宋辞是不怎么相信的，他想我本命年怎们能一件好事都没有呢，后来他遇到了谢侑，就信了，这算命算的就是谢侑啊。  
宋辞生日这天，谢侑没讲太多话也没来打扰他让宋辞终于松了口气。  
沈暮订了酒店，点的都是宋辞喜欢吃的，宋辞笑盈盈的看着他，“每年都让你这么破费。”  
“跟你吃饭算什么破费啊，不然你让我每年打赢那些官司赚的钱去哪花，每天请你吃都不过分吧，”沈暮把醒好的红酒给他倒了一点儿，问到，“你还想找她吗？”  
“想，”宋辞简洁明了的回答，他喝了一小口红酒望向沈暮，“都已经找了找么多年了啊，其实，如果你非要问我为什么找陆婉仪，我可能自己都不知道答案了，感觉就像是生活的一个希望和信念吧，她是我这世界上唯一的亲人了。”  
“假如真的有一天找到她了，也不知道她还记不记得我，”宋辞自嘲般笑着说，“她有自己新的家庭和生活了，我不想打扰她，我真的只是想看看她。”  
“沈暮，你说我是不是很失败啊，我连恨她的勇气都没有，带走她的那个男人我也恨不起来，还有那个男孩，他趴在车窗跟我招手说再见，那两个字我记了这么多年，原来他是替陆婉仪说的再见。”  
“宋宋，别想了，今天是你生日。”  
沈暮把手放进口袋里，温柔道，“无论你是想找到她，还是放弃，还是做其他的什么，我都会陪你的，你做的每个决定我也都会帮你，如果你需要，我永远都在。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“宋宋，我想照顾你。”沈暮从口袋里拿出一个精致的盒子打开，推到他面前，里面是一枚好看的尾戒，“你能给我一次机会吗？”  
宋辞盯着那枚戒指好一会儿，抿着下唇说，“沈暮，我…….”  
门就是在这个时候被推开的。  
两个人同时看向门口，宋辞看见扬着嘴角端着半杯透明液体的谢侑倚靠在门口。  
谢侑看两个人都愣住了，晃了晃杯子对宋辞笑着说，“宋老师哇，我可以进来吗？”  
谢侑的出现把宋辞刚刚想说的一番话全都堵回了肚子里，他本是想说，让沈暮等等他，给他点儿时间好好考虑的，沈暮是他身边最重要的人，他不想失去沈暮，他想重新，认真的考虑一下两个人之间的可能性，可是他第一个字还没来得及说出口，就被突然出现的谢侑给打断了。  
宋辞很想质问他来做什么，可是他看见谢侑似乎喝了不少酒，担心谢侑在沈暮面前说些乱七八糟的话，只好让他进来，给沈暮介绍。  
“这是我学生，谢侑，这是我朋友，沈暮。”

沈暮很不满这个时刻被打断，但看在宋辞面子上还是礼貌的点了点头，与谢侑打招呼。  
谢侑自然不会那么识趣，如果他识趣就不会在这个时候出现了，他就是来破坏这份美好气氛的。  
“在......求婚吗？”谢侑看到桌面上的戒指失意笑笑，自顾自的说，“我来的是不是不是时候啊？”  
“不是，”宋辞轻声说，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“跟朋友来吃饭，刚刚看到你了，想着今天是你生日，”谢侑用手里的杯子碰了碰宋辞的红酒杯，“来敬你一杯，祝你生日快乐。”  
谢侑仰头一口喝光了半杯酒，带着点儿醉意笑着对宋辞吹了口气，浓厚的酒精味扑面而来，宋辞被他呛到咳嗽了一声，皱眉到，“你喝的什么酒，这么重？”  
“马提尼，要来一杯吗？”  
“谢侑，你喝醉了？”  
“没有，”谢侑把杯子放在桌子上，拿出一个锦囊似的袋子，“我也是来送你礼物的，宋老师过生日嘛，我这个做学生的怎么能不做表示呢。”  
谢侑拉开两端的绳子，从里面拿出被一根细绳拴着的红豆，他想给宋辞戴上，却看见宋辞脖子上已经有了一条，谢侑耸耸肩问道，“你戴的是什么？”  
宋辞拿出来给他看，是当初宋唯生的那颗红豆骰子，他知道陆婉仪有同样的一颗，于是做成了项链一直戴在脖子上，谢侑咬了咬下唇念到，“玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知，这么浪漫，初恋情人送你的吗？”  
“不是……谢侑你…….”  
“可以摘下来换我这个吗？”  
“不可以。”  
谢侑没要求什么，退而求其次把宋辞的手腕拉过来，“戴在这里吧，也挺好看的，”谢侑把那根红绳在他手腕上绕了两圈，扣了个死结，又用打火机撩了一下末尾，才满意的说，“你戴着还真好看。”  
“生日快乐，谢谢你收下我的礼物，”谢侑笑着瞥了沈暮一眼，回头又给宋辞一个wink，“祝你永远都这么可爱。”  
他伸手在宋辞头顶轻轻揉了一下，转身开门离开了。  
沈暮虽是心理十分不爽，但也只是无奈般摇摇头，笑了一下语气平平的说，“现在的小男孩都是用这种手段追人的吗，宋辞，我是不是太老土了。”  
宋辞连连摇头，压抑着一丝慌张，“他不是，他没在追我。”  
“他喜欢你吧？”  
“也没有吧，”宋辞用筷子把面前的清蒸鱼夹下来好大一块放进盘子里，又碎成小块，“也就是青春期不知道自己在做什么罢了，今天跟这个亲近一些，明天又喜欢别人了。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“谢侑，”宋辞顿了顿，又补充道，“高三生。”  
这顿饭吃的并不是十分愉悦，宋辞说不清是因为谢侑进来的原因，还是因为他与沈暮之间的气氛与从前不一样了，到最后他还是把那个盒子还给沈暮，说，它应该有更适合的人选，不要在他身上浪费时间了。  
宋辞没看见，出门的时候沈暮把那个盒子扔进了酒店门口的垃圾桶里。  
宋辞刚一出门，倒是看见了坐在门口路灯旁边的谢侑，他穿着一件有点单薄的花色衬衫，风一吹看起来冷极了，不过暖黄色灯光柔和了他的轮廓，就连目光看起来也十分温顺，这画面有点儿想什么失恋美少年在路灯下宿醉，宋辞走到他身边低头看着他，无奈问道。  
“你怎么还在这儿，你朋友呢？”  
谢侑扬了扬下巴指了一个方向，“他们在那边等我。”  
“那你在这儿做什么？”  
“我等你啊。”  
宋辞要生气了。  
“你等我干什么？”  
“想给你过生日啊，你吃生日蛋糕了吗，吃长寿面了吗，我还…...”没等谢侑说完，宋辞打断他。  
“你回去吧，谢侑，我有点累了。”  
谢侑看了看他的身后，问道，“他送你回去吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我呢，”谢侑露出一个委屈巴巴的表情，“你要把我一个人丢下了吗？”  
不知道为什么，宋辞看到谢侑这样的表情，忽然想起十三四时候的自己，那个时候的他大概也是用这样的目光看向陆婉仪，像一只可怜巴巴的小奶狗，谢侑甚至还想伸手扯扯他的袖口，但是被宋辞躲开了。  
“你早点回去吧，别让你朋友等太久了，”宋辞移开目光轻声说，“我先走了。”  
宋辞走了几步，谢侑在后面嘀咕道，“我也等了你很久啊。”  
只是那几句话好像被风吹散了，不知道宋辞有没有听见。  
回到车上，宋辞靠在一旁按着太阳穴，沈暮递给他一瓶水，“还好吗，没事吧？”  
“没事，走吧。”  
宋辞想不明白谢侑为什么一直这样缠着自己，刚才那样的谢侑没了之前的顽劣和强势，确实很让他头痛甚至心软，但是他又怕，怕只要自己一松口，谢侑就真的赖上他不走了，宋辞典型的吃软不吃硬，要是谢侑像之前那样不要脸的讲几句荤话或是调戏他，他还能怼回去几句，可是谢侑一软下来，他就更招架不住。  
像一只被人遗弃的小奶狗。

在去松攘的路上，宋辞脑海中一直浮现谢侑刚刚那个目光，总是和记忆中的自己重叠，他甚至思考自己对谢侑是不是言重了，怎么想，谢侑也才只是十七八岁而已。  
这一段路有点长，想着想着，宋辞便靠在车窗上昏昏欲睡。  
松攘是青城市最北部的郊区一带，十几年前被开发建了私人别墅群，据说只有钱权至高无上的人才能在这里买得起房子，不过这里离市区确实有点远，很多人买了也不来住，大多数是偶尔来度假，再后来几乎没人来，便成了一片废区。  
刚刚在酒店，沈暮跟他说，查到陆婉仪在这边住过一段时间，名下有一套房子在这里，只不过这几年都不来这儿了，上次来度假也是五六年前的事了，他问宋辞要不要过来看看，于是两人就开车来了。  
车程大约两个小时，车里开了暖风，放的是《for your precious love》，又暖又舒适，宋辞终于放松下来，进入一个又一个梦境。  
他梦见七八岁时候的自己，那时候陆婉仪还与他在一起，送他上学，接他回家，宋唯生会做清蒸鱼给他吃，他看见那时候的自己每天都特别开心，那时候的他从没想过有一天会失去这一切，他本以为这是世界上最容易最简单的幸福，到后面便是陆婉仪与他告别的那天，只不过梦里下了大雨，陆婉仪什么都没说。  
梦里的片段窸窸窣窣，像是在播放卡带的老电影，宋辞还看见他站在雨中，望着陆婉仪的背影，视线越来越模糊，最后落入深海一直向下沉，他闭着双眼听见耳边一直有人在说话，听不清内容，只觉得那声音十分熟悉，在梦中却又一时想不起来那是谁。  
在下一个片段，宋辞便躺在谢侑的怀里，两人似乎刚翻云覆雨过后，谢侑还喘着粗气在他耳边说，“宋辞，我真的好喜欢你。”  
他感觉到谢侑双手抚摸他瘦削的脊背，一下一下的吻着他的眼睛，说，你眼睛真漂亮。  
然后就醒了。  
在记忆中，宋辞的梦都是黑白的，唯独谢侑，生动又鲜活。  
沈暮看到他额角冒出细细的汗珠，递了张纸巾，问道，“做噩梦了？空调是不是太热了。”  
“嗯，还好。”宋辞解开一颗扣子，调整一个舒服的姿势，“还要多久？”  
“就快到了。”  
几分钟后，宋辞便看见不远处一片灯火通明，和想象中的废城大相径庭，两边是繁华热闹的街道，不少行人往来，他望向窗外，疑惑着问身边的人，“不是说没人来这里吗，现在怎么这么热闹？”  
沈暮耸耸肩，“好像是上面要把这里改了旅游区，具体我也不太清楚，不过别墅区离这儿还有点远。”  
“这儿还挺好看的，像什么世外桃源。”  
路过热闹的街区，路灯渐渐暗下来，又变成了刚才暖黄色的路灯，车转了几个弯，宋辞终于看见了那一片别墅群，只有三三两两的亮着灯，看起来荒凉又孤独。  
两栋别墅之间距离很远，每栋别墅里都带着巨大的花园，宋辞找到属于陆婉仪的那一栋，那是这附近所带花园最大的一栋，陆婉仪喜欢花，她曾经一定把这里种的非常漂亮，宋辞甚至能想象出她穿着艳丽的长裙走在小路上给花浇水的模样，只是现在所有的花都败了，只剩下枯枝残骸，零零星星的野花和肆无忌惮疯长的野草。  
宋辞进了院子，别墅后的花园里没有一点光亮，只剩初春傍晚的零星月光照亮石板路，宋辞回头对沈暮说，“你去车上等我吧，我想一个人走走。”  
“我不放心你一个人。”  
宋辞晃了晃手机，“有什么事打电话就行了，这有什么不放心的。”  
“这地方太荒凉太大了，再向后是通往郊区外面那片森林，我怕你迷路。”  
“我不会走太远，你回去吧。”  
沈暮知道宋辞性格，他决定了想要做的，无论怎么劝都没什么作用，只好担心到，“那你随时跟我联系。”  
宋辞点了点头，与他摆摆手，一个人向暗无止境的残花败柳中走去了。

4  
在这个世界上，有很多事情本来就是徒劳无功，毫无结果的。  
宋辞深知这一点。  
他一格一格踩着石板路，看着身边长到小腿的杂草，脑海中浮现的却是陆婉仪穿着长裙踩着高跟鞋在这里弯腰眯着眼闻这里鲜花的画面，陆婉仪喜欢满天星，喜欢郁金香，还喜欢很多宋辞叫不出名字的花，她喜欢那种艳丽的黄色，红色，她住在这里的时候，一定把这儿打理的特别好，宋辞心想，陆婉仪迷人，总是有道理的，她的多情也是有道理的。  
那个男人和他的孩子，大概会坐在花园的长椅上，看着陆婉仪，抑或与她说笑，宋辞打心底羡慕着这一切，他好像永远追不上陆婉仪，他循迹这条陆婉仪曾经走过的路，他想找到她，告诉她，自己很想念她，他希望陆婉仪可以记得自己，记得自己也曾经叫过她十几年的妈妈，如果她忘了，宋辞就远远的看着她。  
宋辞走的越深，似乎就能看到越多陆婉仪在这里生活的画面，她眼睛里蓄满星辰，嘴角上扬着叫他的名字，陆婉仪的气质和美是刻在骨子里的，她温柔贤惠，但是宋辞很想知道，她为什么可以给别人一个家，却不能给自己一个。  
没人能给他答案，这片荒芜的野草不能，黝黑的森林不能，找不到路的花园也不能，很多答案在你提出疑问的时候就已经知道结果了，可是还不死心，偏要听她亲口说出来才善罢甘休，宋辞从不知道自己是这样固执。  
不知走了多远多深，终于找不到路了，宋辞在泥泞的小路上找到一处石板随便拍了拍上面的一层薄土坐了下来。  
临近深夜，风吹起来有些冷，宋辞慵懒的靠在身后的树干上，抬头看着半盏月亮清清凉凉，胡乱地想着陆婉仪，他可以掩饰对任何人的喜欢依赖，任何情绪，可他偏偏不想掩饰自己对陆婉仪的那一份想念。  
宋辞皮肤颜色奶白奶白，黑眸明亮，很像陆婉仪年轻时的样子，月光洒在他身上却总有种说不出的凄凉。宋辞这人不擅于与人打交道，他总是把自己保护的像刺猬一样，缩成一团蜷起来，在心脏周围盖上层层坚厚的壁垒。宋辞总是想，他不愿意接受别人大概和十四五岁时陆婉仪离开，宋唯生变得整日酗酒家庭破碎有关系，他还能相信谁呢。  
他像陆婉仪虔诚的教徒，他不喜欢宋唯生的懦弱，陆婉仪这颗蒲公英飞到哪儿，他就想去哪儿，那是唯一能给她家的感受的人了。  
宋辞今年二十几了，他从来不愿意承认，自己最渴望拥有的不过是一个可以遮风挡雨，下班之后回去可以有人陪他一起吃饭的地方，有家的感觉，对于很多人来说，这太平凡不过了，可是往往很多人轻而易举就能得到的偏偏是他无论怎么努力都无法拥有的，世界有时候就是这样不公平。  
宋辞掏出手机想看看时间，却发现沈暮好几个未接电话，他拨回去，只响了两声就断掉了，手机没电了。  
顺着原路向回走却发现已经走了太远太远，宋辞绕了两圈都没有找到原来的路，他没想过这后面的花园居然这么大，恍惚之间听见有人叫他的名字，可是循着声音走几步就听不见了，凌晨深夜，在陌生的花园里，寒风吹起来刮的周围枯叶呼呼作响，宋辞又绕了几圈心里突然咯噔一下，他迷路了。  
沈暮是会进来找他的，宋辞可以确信，但是两个人就这样绕来绕去，等到碰面大概要明天一早了，宋辞不安的向杂草深处走了几步想看看能不能直线走回原来的路，结果不知道那里面太深，第一脚就踩空半跪在地上，脚踝被枯枝划了很深的一道血印，那树枝锋利的插进宋辞小腿的肉里，疼的他倒吸凉气，他又坐回路边，借着月光看到幼白的小腿上血肉模糊留下很深的印记。

宋辞紧咬下唇想要把衬衫撕开缠成布条来止血，可是怎么撕都撕不开，鲜红的血滴从伤口处流出来蜿蜒曲折把宋辞的袜子染红一片，宋辞烦躁的干脆把鞋子脱下来，袜子也脱下来轻轻擦拭流出来的血迹，他从没想过只是想来看看陆婉仪住过的地方就变成了丛林冒险，还面临着今晚回不去的可能。  
他想起小时候，放学回家的路上骑车在路口转弯时被刮了一下，他带着淤青擦破的伤回到家，没有陆婉仪帮他清洗，只有他自己咬着牙忍痛胡乱的涂着药水，和忍不住啪嗒啪嗒掉下来的眼泪，那时候在客厅喝酒的人还会骂他，哭什么哭啊你，你去找你妈啊，你看看她要不要你。  
宋辞再发出一点声音，客厅就会发出更大的砸东西的声音，伴随着酒后的叫骂声，“你怎么还不死，你去跟那个婊子死在外面啊，滚啊！”  
若是宋辞反驳什么，宋唯生就会把椅子摔在门上，随之而来是更难听的喊骂。  
宋辞从不敢想，曾经把他视若珍宝，那个在他眼里顶天立地的父亲，会把他扛在肩膀上看星星的男人，向来都是讲话温柔和气的人，会有一天让他去死，他说，你怎么还不去死啊。  
大概是那个时候开始，宋辞就下定决心，一定要找到陆婉仪。  
脚踝处伤口的疼痛似乎有增无减，从小腿一直向上爬，爬到宋辞的心脏上，随着心脏的跳动，每跳一下，就连着身体的脉络疼一次。宋辞蹲在地上抱着自己的肩膀忍不住大颗大颗的掉眼泪，他能有多坚强呢，也不过是二十出头的大男孩而已。  
生病要自己一个人，工作要自己一个人，生活要自己一个人，看电影要自己一个人，有好多人劝过他说你恋爱吧，总比一个人好一些，可是连自己都爱不好的人，怎么再把爱分给别人呢，宋辞把头埋在膝盖里，忽然觉得活着好累，是家庭带给他的结症，宋辞自己解不开。

他觉得身体很沉，像躺入了墨蓝色的深海里一点点向下坠，时间越久呼吸越困难，宋辞眼泪止不住的涌出来，用掌心按着胸口，他感觉到心脏越跳越弱，呼吸越来越困难，他好希望有人可以来救救他啊，他希望有人能抱抱他，他忽然明白那天晚上为什么会跟一个陌生人发生关系，他大概真的很需要那种不用负责片刻的宠爱，哪怕只有一天，只是在床上，他无力的伸出双手越过一切拥抱着他和他说，你抱抱我。  
那个人就会给他赤裸的，滚烫的拥抱。  
他忽然很想念谢侑。  
是这个时候开始下雨的。  
开始很小，淅淅沥沥的掉雨点，宋辞抬头看了一眼，天阴的很厉害，冷清的月光被遮住了一半，黑压压的更让人喘不过气，他蹲的双腿发麻，后来干脆坐在地上。雨越来越大，其间夹杂着呜咽般轰鸣的雷声，宋辞冷的发抖，只能抱着膝盖坐在地上等，他也不知道自己在等什么，也不知道在等谁，可是他也不知道怎么办。  
无助难过和悲伤从脚踝的伤口一点点蔓延，宋辞捋了捋额前被雨水淋湿的头发，终于忍不住哭出了声，从喉咙里发出难以抑制的悲伤音节。  
“宋辞？”一把雨伞举在他的头顶上方，宋辞愣了一下，顺着面前人笔直修长的双腿向上看，他似乎看见站在自己面前那个人的眼睛里都是他得到救赎的目光，他听见他说，“你还好吗？”  
原来是在等你，还好是你，还好你终于来了。  
宋辞站起来，微微张口想要说’谢谢’，第一个字还没说出来，只是轻轻眨了眨挂满雨水乌黑的睫毛，就昏在了谢侑的怀里。  
谢侑把外套披在他身上，横抱起来，没什么表情的对刚刚一直站在宋辞身后不到两米处的沈暮做口型说道，“我带他回去了。”  
沈暮看着谢侑离开的背影，什么也没说。  
有些时候，错过了，就是错过了，从那个时候沈暮渐渐明白，他从未拥有过属于宋辞的那份温柔炙热的心脏开始慢慢的分给了别人。  
就算是十年的陪伴和守护，也不如那个恰好是他需要的人来得重要。  
这个世界就是这么不讲道理。  
它对每个人都不公平。

天边露出一抹鱼肚白，初春的空气带着点儿蓓蕾的花香，谢侑把窗户开了一点缝隙透气，从被子里传来几声咳嗽。  
宋辞翻了个身，忽然感觉喘不上气来，他把被子向下扯了一点露出胸口，看见站在窗户边的谢侑后微微愣神，开口问道，“你，你怎么在这儿？”  
“我昨晚送你回来的。”谢侑笑了笑跟他讲话，神情中的一点疲惫随之消散，他坐在床边又帮宋辞掖好被角，说到，“昨晚在松攘别墅区，下雨了，找到你时候你就昏过去了，烧的很严重，我刚刚叫医生来给你挂水，现在头还痛吗？”  
宋辞摇了摇头，脑海里还有许多问题要问，可是一开口嗓子干的几乎要烧起来，疼的发不出声音，谢侑立刻倒了点儿温水给他喝，随后给他拿了靠枕靠在床头，盯着宋辞困倦的双眼望了一会儿。  
“还要睡吗？”  
“你不睡吗？”宋辞轻声问。  
“我不太困，”谢侑说，“刚刚睡了一下，晚上回去再说。”  
宋辞点点头，“我也不想睡了。”  
谢侑没强求他休息，昨晚回来的时候宋辞整个人都湿漉漉的，满脸挂着水珠，谢侑本以为是雨水，怀里的人紧闭着双眼，嘴唇的颜色也冻的苍白，那种虚弱无力昏在谢侑怀里的模样让他心里顿生一股欲火，他不知道是宋辞这个人对他的诱惑太大，还是自己年少定力不足，宋辞把他从里到外都撩的心神不宁。  
谢侑低头在他嘴唇上亲了一下，舔吻着他脸颊的水珠，那一刻他才知道，是眼泪。  
“不想睡就不睡了，白天在休息，”谢侑找了一个舒服的姿势坐在床边的地毯上，靠着床沿，“昨晚一直做梦吗，感觉你没休息好，梦到什么了，讲讲。”  
宋辞努力回忆了一下，可是什么都想不起来，只好问道，“我说梦话了吗？”  
“嗯，一直叫一个人的名字。”  
“哈？”宋辞没想到会在梦里叫陆婉仪，那大概又是经常梦到的被抛弃的回忆戏码，“谁的名字？”  
面前的人勾起嘴角露出一个耐人寻味的笑容，温柔说道。  
“我的名字。”  
宋辞没反驳他，是因为他真的不记得自己的梦了，他怕是什么跟谢侑有关的春梦，于是立刻转移话题，而好在谢侑也没多说什么。  
“昨晚看你不是回家的方向，我就让我朋友开车跟着你们去了，没想到你们是去那里，那里又空又大，我本来是车停在挺远的地方的，因为有人陪着你，后来我看你一个人向森林公园那边走，我就下车去找你了。”谢侑认认真真的给他解释，“后来找到你时候还在下雨，你浑身都湿了蹲在那里，站起来就晕了，把我吓死了，我就带你回来换了衣服，叫了医生，还好没什么大问题。”  
宋辞想问问他沈暮呢，谢侑有没有跟他乱讲什么，但是他又觉得谢侑不是那样的人，于是又闭嘴了。  
“你要问沈暮吗，”谢侑看穿他的心思，回答道，“见过了，打了个招呼，我说我带你回去就让他走了。”  
“我不会跟他乱讲话的，我们两个是公平竞争。”谢侑抬起手笑笑。  
“你别闹了，谢侑。”宋辞咳嗽几声，“昨晚谢谢你，但以后你还是别来找我了。”  
“我不找你你能照顾好自己吗，还是你觉得他能照顾好你？宋老师，你就这么讨厌我。”  
“不是讨厌，是因为我们认识本来就是一个意外，而且我也不想发展其他关系。”  
谢侑停顿一会儿问道，“做朋友呢？”  
“你小太多了吧，”宋辞抿起嘴角看了他一眼，“你叫我哥还差不多。”  
“哥，行啊，那我以后就叫你哥啊，哥哥～你看这样喜不喜欢？”谢侑笑嘻嘻的在他脸上轻轻掐了一下，声音软下来叫他’哥哥’，把宋辞叫的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，抬脚踢了他一下，“你别叫了，我错了行吗，谢侑你怎么这么粘人啊。”  
谢侑抓住他的脚趁机摸了几下，弯起眼睛，“是因为你可爱啊。”  
周一一大早，宋辞刚进校门，就听见手机一直响个不停，他好像已经习惯了谢侑这样似的骚扰，点开看是谢侑给他拍的早餐。  
各式点心，咖啡牛奶，还有豆浆油条，谢侑面前的盘子里是蘑菇汤，宋辞啧了一声，心想早餐中式西式都准备这么多，还真是奢侈，他每天早上急匆匆的要么烤两片面包，要么就楼下随便买一点了，有钱人家的小孩真让人羡慕，于是回复到，“吃这么多吗？”  
“你早饭吃了吗，脚有没有好一点，还发烧吗，早上吃的什么？”  
面对一连串的提问，宋辞只好一一回复，“吃了，好多了，不烧了，吃的面包片。”  
“因为我平时只有早上在家吃，所以做的多，要不要我给你送早餐过去吃？”  
“你喜欢吃什么？”  
“不用了，我早上吃的随便。”  
“一八六，十八岁，活好黏人听话小狼狗喜欢吃吗，高三学习好的那种。”  
“……..”  
宋辞隔着屏幕都能想到谢侑舔着那颗虎牙一脸坏笑看着他的模样，手指赶紧在屏幕上敲了几下，“我到班级了，你快点吃，上课别迟到。”  
谢侑回给他一个可怜兮兮的表情，才说，“好吧，那你上课时候可不可以走神想我一下，三秒钟就够了。”  
“下课了想给你打电话。”  
宋辞回复了一个’ok’，锁了屏幕开始上课。  
谢侑喝了两口蘑菇汤，一直盯着手机看，坐在对面的谢宸瞥了他一眼，沉声道，“一大早就看手机，好好吃饭。”  
“嗯，”谢侑心不在焉的嗯了几声，用筷子夹了个点心吃，里面的奶油太甜了，他吃了两口放进盘子里，喝了点水想了想问道，“我转学手续办的怎么样了？”  
“下周吧。”谢宸回答道。  
“怎么这么久，这周过去不行吗？”谢侑的不满在语气里暴露无遗，“转个学怎么还要这么久。”  
“新学校有什么让你惦记的这么着急，谈恋爱了？”谢宸哼了一声，“给我好好考上大学，脑子里别想乱七八糟的。”  
“诶，小侑，别听你爸的，多吃点，一会上学别迟到了。”许霓给谢侑到了杯牛奶，打圆场说到。  
“谢谢许姨。”  
谢侑刚喝了口牛奶，就听见谢宸说到，“你怎么这么没礼貌，叫妈，都几年了，我说了多少遍了，你还想让我说多少遍？”  
“小侑不愿意叫就不叫，”许霓轻轻拉住谢宸的手，讨好笑笑，“这么叫也挺好的，他喜欢叫什么我都喜欢听。”  
谢侑没什么表情，用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，淡淡的说，“我妈早死了。”  
“你怎么想的，让我跟害死她的人叫妈。”  
许霓的动作僵了一下，随后感觉指尖冰凉，寒意从心口散开，蔓延全身。

5  
谢侑靠在椅子上想了一会儿，打了四个字发过去。  
“我想你了。”  
“还没追到手呢？”靠在一旁嘴里叼着块面包的沈笛瞥了一眼谢侑笑着说，“没有恋爱经验就是不行吧，要不要跟哥哥我学点套路啊？”  
“直男追直男，哪有那么容易。”  
“得了吧你，就你，弯成蚊香了还说自己是直男，谢侑，都什么时代了，你遵从自己的内心好不好？”  
谢侑不太想在这个话题上跟他贫，手指又在屏幕上打了几个字，然后说道，“我下周要去你们学校了。”  
“你来干嘛，追宋辞吗？”沈笛挑了挑眉。  
“上学啊。”谢侑头也没抬的说。  
“你转学？”  
“不然我高三哪有时间天天跑你们学校。”谢侑说。  
“我靠，大哥，你不是暗恋我吧，你转过来是为了追宋辞还是追我啊，不是吧，没看出来啊…...嗷嗷，啊，我错了，”沈笛胳膊被反锁，双膝一软险些跪在地上，嘴里不住嚷嚷，“错了错了，哥，轻点儿…..”  
与此同时，刚从办公室审完作业的宋辞看了眼手机，怔了一会儿后，心脏疯狂跳动，他看见谢侑说。  
“我下定决心认真追求你了。”  
宋辞不知道他是下了多大决心，也不知道他想做什么，但这个周末过的总是心神不宁，隐隐不安，虽然没有谢侑见缝插针的问候了，但总是预感谢侑要有什么大动作。  
这一预感在周一的早上得到了证实。  
宋辞早上起的晚了点儿，迟到了，主任说周一班里有个新的转校生，私立来的，高三就没必要搞什么欢迎会直接让他去座位上了，宋辞进班级后忙着低头整理上次月考的试卷，头也没抬的说，“新同学介绍一下自己吧。”  
接着，他就听到了谢侑的声音，宋辞诧异抬头，于是就看到了坐在最后一排角落里那张熟悉的面孔。  
宋辞觉着自己大脑死机了。  
谢侑倒是很正常，他高高瘦瘦，坐在最后一排，听课时会低头记笔记，偶尔对上宋辞的目光也是轻轻勾起嘴角，没什么更过分的了，可宋辞不知为何总是移不开目光。  
两人见过几次，在学校以师生关系倒是第一次，谢侑穿着件浅色T恤，外面是校服外套，虽然只是蓝白配色，可搭上谢侑这张脸，怎么看怎么像拍平面杂志的模特，宋辞两根手指捏了捏眉心，谢侑实在让他头疼。  
宋辞心想，还好还有几个月就要高考了，惹不起还躲不起吗，他的课不多，自习可以交给班长，其他时间......就当看不见吧。  
于是刚一下课，宋辞拿了水杯就像办公室里走，余光扫了一眼最后一排，几个女生都去找谢侑搭话，宋辞立刻脚下生风，恨不得瞬移到办公室，殊不知自己的小心思全都被谢侑看在眼里。  
谢侑向身边几个还在花痴的女生摆摆手，说有事要出去一下，在宋辞刚刚走到班级后门时，立刻凑上去，笑嘻嘻的叫了一句。  
“宋辞。”  
周围几个学生投来疑惑的目光，宋辞的脸立刻烧起来了。  
谢侑这才意识到什么，于是改口温柔道，“宋老师，我有问题想问你。”  
宋辞抬头看了他一眼，蹙眉道，“来我办公室吧。”  
办公室不是很大，四张桌子对角摆放，是一年组八个班级其中四个班主任，其他三个人都不在，谢侑走在宋辞后面问，“其他三个老师都不回来吗？”  
“都有课，就我一个人。”  
宋辞说完才觉得这像一句什么暗示，他看见谢侑笑笑，自然的抬手锁了办公室的门。  
靠。  
要是说之前宋辞还能装一下，假装忘了两个人第一次见面发生的事，忘了他喝了谢侑的牛奶，装作两个人是什么忘年交什么’朋友’，但现在谢侑主动捅破窗户纸了，还那么直白的跟宋辞说，’我要追你’，他怎么都装不下去了。  
要是说对谢侑一点感觉都没有也不是，毕竟两个人就不是’单纯’的关系，但要是更进一步的话，宋辞还是觉得自己不能接受.....谢侑他虽然年轻，虽然帅，虽然眼睛看起来好看深邃，而且说话声音温柔.....但就是。  
“谢侑，你，你靠我这么近干嘛？”宋辞喝了水刚放下杯子，就看见谢侑一手撑着桌子，一只手指停留在宋辞的面前。  
他伸出手指轻轻在宋辞眼镜上勾了一下，笑着说，“以前没见你戴眼镜啊，还挺好看的。”  
眼镜架在宋辞耳边动了动，挠的他那一小处皮肤痒痒的，谢侑的声音钻进他耳朵里也痒痒的，宋辞吓的向后躲了躲。  
“近视，”他简要回答，“你要问我什么？谢侑…...你突然转过来做什么，马上高考了，还要折腾一下，而且你之前那个学校成绩那么好，教学质量也高....”  
“如果我说，”谢侑打断他，“我转来就是想离你近一点儿，你信吗？”  
信啊，怎么不信，宋辞觉得谢侑脸上都快写着’我想追求你’那几个大字了。  
宋辞头疼的摆摆手，“离我远点儿，学校不允许师生恋。”  
“我知道，那你等我毕业吗，”谢侑想了想，“你说，我们现在算什么关系？”  
“师生关系，不然还是什么？”  
“就师生关系吗，怎么着也算是个炮友啊。”  
“炮个……”炮个屁啊，宋辞想说，但在谢侑面前这样还有点不好意思，宋辞咬咬牙把最后那个字又吞回肚子里，换了句话说，“你回去上课吧，什么追不追的，等你高考之后再说。”  
真是一失足成千古恨啊，宋辞想写大字报贴在公告栏上，提醒大家，’一夜情’这种事一定不能和小朋友发生，成年的小朋友也不行！  
“我不影响你，但我就想多跟你腻歪一会儿，”谢侑干脆搬了个椅子坐下来，“我想你。”  
谢侑盯着宋辞的脸仔仔细细的看，看的宋辞打了个冷颤，谢侑又说，“不然，你给我补课吧，刚才那节课讲的测试试卷，我在这儿给你做一遍，正好我也没做过。”  
“下节课自习不上了？”  
“我在这儿上行吗？”谢侑软着声音说，眼巴巴的望着宋辞。  
宋辞恨自己心软，谢侑一这样他就不知道说什么好了，干脆真的找了两套试卷给谢侑做，谢侑就真的认认真真的坐在他身边动笔写字。  
谢侑聪明，成绩也好，宋辞看着写了一会儿，不自觉的又开始打量他的脸。  
谢侑因为瘦，侧面下颌角看起来突出又好看，是带着点性感又未退稚气的轮廓，鼻梁高挺，低头认真写字的时候倒真像从漫画里走出来似的，宋辞喉咙滚动一下，拿起水杯喝了口水，移开目光。每每认真的打量谢侑的长相时，总会自然而然想到那晚发生的事，宋辞不想承认他根本就没后悔过，如果谢侑不是他的学生，说不定真的愿意跟他做个炮友之类的关系，但是现在的话，太罪恶了，宋辞做不到。  
见谢侑认真低头写字，根本没有注意到自己，宋辞托着下巴更光明正大的看着，边看边胡思乱想，想谢侑是不是真的喜欢他，想象跟谢侑这么帅的男孩子谈恋爱是什么感觉，想如果他高考之后还喜欢自己那么两个人要不要试一试。  
宋辞想着想着，面前的人忽然抬头与他四目相对，宋辞嘴角的笑都僵住了，立刻转移目光装作什么都没发生。  
“看着我想什么呢，笑这么开心？”谢侑抬手在他头顶温柔的揉了揉，轻声问。  
“没，看看你写的怎么样了。”宋辞胡乱搪塞。  
谢侑写的累了，活动一下手腕，看着宋辞耳尖红红的忽然不想就这么轻易的放过他，反正现在又没有别人，宋辞又没多讨厌他，他握着宋辞的指尖轻轻亲了一下，“累不累，要不要休息一下？”  
宋辞愣怔的看着他，修长的手指还被握在谢侑的掌心，指尖的温度通过脉络迅速蔓延全身，直击心脏。  
大概是之前太少与人有亲密接触，也可能是自从陆婉仪走后宋辞对这些更为排斥，所以谢侑的亲密接触总是让宋辞措手不及，但意外的是宋辞觉得自己并不排斥，他只是感觉心房血液迅速翻涌。  
“你，谢侑…….”宋辞张了张嘴，还没等说什么，就被谢侑噙住了唇瓣，谢侑声音很轻，动作也很轻，低沉性感的声线钻进宋辞耳蜗，让他沉入海底。  
“别讲话了，接吻吧。”谢侑说。  
莫名的接吻就是这样开始的，谢侑搂着他的肩膀，温热的掌心在他瘦削的脊背上摩挲，另一只手捧着他的脸认真的舔吻。  
宋辞双唇微微颤抖，他感觉到被牙齿轻轻咬了一下，谢侑含着他的唇瓣说，别这么紧张，谢侑耐心的用舌尖反复舔吻他的唇角，温柔的勾住他的舌头，再一点点探进去，舔舐他口腔内的每一处软肉。  
谢侑从来都很温柔，温柔到宋辞觉得自己都要化在他怀里，接吻的时候宋辞有一刻在想，大概谢侑是真的喜欢他吧。  
这颗吻由于没有被宋辞及时地制止，以至于发展越来越不受控制，谢侑从试探性的亲吻变成攻掠，他扣住宋辞绒软的后脑勺禁锢在怀里一刻不停的吸允，舌尖也不复最初的温柔，贪婪的与宋辞柔软的舌尖缠绵，宋辞被亲吻的无法呼吸，几乎要瘫软在谢侑怀里，他浑浑噩噩的想，谢侑的味道原来这么好。  
这个时候又不会有人来，宋辞忍不住也想在他的怀里放肆一下，被吻的迷迷糊糊，干脆仰着下巴回应，办公室里回荡着啧啧的口水声，听的宋辞面红耳赤却单手抓着谢侑的衬衫下摆，谢侑在他嘴角亲了几口，一点点向下，亲吻他的下巴，轻咬他的喉结，舔舐他的锁骨。  
在谢侑掌心从他衬衫下摆钻进去轻抚他后背时，宋辞终于清醒一点儿，他声音又甜又软的在谢侑耳边说，“别，别在这里……”  
谢侑轻笑一声，“你这是勾引我呢？”  
宋辞被摸的红着眼尾大口喘息，又想开口说什么，还没发出一个音节，就又被人堵了回来，谢侑欺身而上，把宋辞抱在桌子上，刚想凑上去，就听见了敲门声。  
谢侑轻轻蹙眉，伸出指尖替宋辞擦掉嘴角一抹津液，柔声道，“要开门吗？”  
宋辞终于从慌乱中醒过来，他点点头，看着谢侑半晌，咬着下唇说，“你藏起来。”  
“啊？”谢侑没懂。  
“学校不允许给学生开小灶，扣工资。”宋辞说，“这个时候估计是，主任，来通知什么事.....没法解释。”  
谢侑以前还真不知道这些事，挑了挑眉，答应道，“行，那我躲哪里，你桌子底下行吗？”说完便抬起膝盖饱含暗示性的碰了碰宋辞的大腿。  
宋辞心脏还砰砰直跳，没理他这些小动作和暗示，看了一圈指了指窗帘后面想让他躲那去，谢侑在他额头上弹了一下，笑着说，“你傻吗，还是你们主任傻，藏那里是笑你们主任智商呢？”  
谢侑看了看旁边的储物柜，跟自己差不多高，于是拉开门，里面只有一些装试卷和杂物的袋子，箱子，他想了想钻进去，膝盖曲起来一点儿，正好。  
“不如我在这儿吧，”谢侑难受的活动一下脚腕调整了一个舒服一点儿的姿势，“你们主任要讲多久？”  
“很快吧，别出声啊。”宋辞没等他说话，砰的一声关上了柜门。  
一片漆黑，谢侑闷声笑了一下，宋辞儿还真是，一碰就软，一亲就很听话，还翻脸不认人。  
嗯，很好。  
好像知道用什么方法可以治他了，谢侑躲在柜子里扬了扬嘴角露出一抹坏笑。  
主任来通知三模考试的事，考试后有两天短假，学校组织全校海边野营，给班主任报名表，自愿参加。主任走后，宋辞才松了口气。  
谢侑从柜子里钻出来捧着他还微微发烫的脸亲了一口，语气里还带着点欣喜问道，“什么时候去海边？”  
宋辞本想告诉谢侑别别别别别再亲他了，可他看着面前的人一脸认真的研究报名表又没有很在意的样子，又没有话说了，只好回答，“三模之后，有假期，也可以不去。”  
“你想去吗？”谢侑问。  
“嗯，班主任必须去的。”  
下课铃响起，谢侑有点不舍得看着他，又伸手在他鼻尖上轻轻刮了一下，凑在他耳边说，“那我还.....挺期待的。”  
“还有啊，宋辞，你别躲我了，躲不掉的。”  
宋辞看着他的背影揉了揉酸酸的眼尾，啊.....我要是再年轻几岁真想跟这小屁孩打一架，每次都被撩的不知所措真是很让人烦躁啊，宋辞绝望的想，时光倒流这种机器存在吗，无论如何也不想跟谢侑以这种微妙的关系发展下去啊。  
宋辞万万没想到，后来他跟谢侑的发展，真的是一夜情变成了炮友。  
罪恶啊。  
其实谢侑在学校还是挺规矩的，很少调戏宋辞，当然如果是在只有两个人的办公室或者厕所隔间内什么的，就另当别论了，自从有一次宋辞在男厕所抓到谢侑站在窗户边抽烟，结果被谢侑带着浓厚的烟草味亲了两口之后，宋辞就再也不去厕所抓他抽烟了。  
谢侑成绩好，长相好，又在周测时候拿了个年级第三，名字很快就在学校里传开了，也有不少女生递情书告白，谢侑都是冷漠回绝，说自己想好好学习，考一个理想大学，塑造了一个什么冷漠学霸的人设。  
“谢侑，你把你右手放在左胸口，你摸摸，你好好摸摸，你有良心吗你，睡我们宋辞，还好意思跟别人说自己不动凡心，你要脸吗，你是人吗？”下午体育课时候，谢侑坐在石阶上喝水，沈笛一屁股坐在他身边就开始喋喋不休的为宋辞打抱不平，“你看看他现在，诶呀，脸上都跟开了桃花似的，他什么时候这样过啊，你说说，你对我们宋辞都干什么了？你睡人家你倒是对他负责啊。”  
“我什么时候说我睡他了？”谢侑一脸无辜看着沈笛，“你看见了？”  
“？”  
沈笛一脸疑惑，“不是吧，还没睡？”  
“你从哪听的这些乱七八糟的，”谢侑不想跟别人讲这些，怕有一天宋辞知道了会有误会不开心，于是周旋着转移话题，“你刚刚说什么？”  
“什么什么？”  
谢侑盯的沈笛背后一凉，他眼镜眯起来目光阴冷的看着他，“谁的宋辞？”  
“嗯？你说清楚，谁的？”谢侑逼问。  
沈笛虽然嘴贱，但是也怕了谢侑，更是在宋辞这件事上不敢乱说话，连忙笑嘻嘻的说，“你的你的，都是你的。”  
沈笛不甘心没在他这儿听到什么劲爆消息，又试探着打听，“那到哪步了，透露一点儿？”  
“没到哪步。”  
“靠，咱俩都认识这么多年了，我又不跟别人讲。”沈笛不满的看着谢侑，做足了今天非要问出点儿什么的架势。  
谢侑聪明，知道他的软肋，于是看了他一眼动了动嘴角问道，“你不是喜欢你哥吗，到哪步了？”  
6  
这大概是沈笛最不想提起的话题前三名。  
另外两个是，他和他哥同父异母，他哥喜欢宋辞。  
谢侑看沈笛一怔，满意的继续说，“你都喜欢你哥这么多年了，整天一个屋檐下，还没把你哥睡了呢？你早点行动吧，估计那时候你哥就能对宋辞死了心，我也少了块绊脚石。你不用有什么心理压力啊，反正又不是什么大事，你哥能怪你什么，最多也就是怪你没早点告白吧……”  
谢侑一连串的话刺激的沈笛眉间突突的疼，他举手投降，“我不问了，我错了。”  
谢侑抬头向三楼办公室的位置看了一眼，继而跟其他人去打球了。  
初春的天气不热，可是到了下午办公室里还是有些闷，宋辞开了窗户透风只觉得胸口上不来气，在桌子上趴了一会儿就头晕，想来想去才想起是中午没来得及吃饭，马上到三模考试，学生忙的焦头烂额，高三班主任也忙的晕头转向。  
宋辞在柜子里翻了翻，就找到一块巧克力，打算先随便吃点儿，到了晚上再出去吃，今天周五，周末总算是可以松口气，宋辞真心觉得每次送走一届高三生，自己就能减寿十年。  
谢侑进来的时候，宋辞嘴里还叼着半块巧克力。  
“老师好，”谢侑一本正经规规矩矩的跟他打了个招呼，然后拖了把椅子在他面前坐下了，把手中的草莓乳酪蛋糕放在他面前。谢侑腿长，伸直了在桌子下面碰了碰宋辞的膝盖，柔声道，“中午看你没吃饭，给你买了块蛋糕，吶。”  
宋辞本是想拒绝的，可的确是太饿了，再饿下去他害怕看东西重影，那样他就会看到两个谢侑在他面前勾起嘴角笑，太致命了，于是说了句谢谢。  
“等我改好这几套题再吃吧，这节自习你又不去了？”宋辞没抬头，拿着答案给学生改试卷。  
谢侑自顾自的把盒子打开，在上面挖了一块递给宋辞，“不去了，陪你。”  
“啊…..唔。”正犹豫着张嘴的时候，谢侑笑着把蛋糕塞了进去，他又挖了一大口自己吃，还要含笑看着对面的人，舔舔嘴角，语气玩味的说，“这么甜啊。”  
这语气宋辞再熟悉不过了，跟第一次把他抵在墙上舔他嘴唇说，’你真甜’一摸一样，害得宋辞又想起那晚的事来，甚至都不敢抬头看谢侑的眼睛，在他手中把勺子拿过来干巴巴的说，“我自己吃。”  
“好吃吗，不知道你喜欢什么味道，总觉得是草莓味，就买了一块，你应该喜欢吧。”谢侑单手托腮深情的看着他一小口一小口的吃那块蛋糕，于是宋辞十分别扭的在他灼热的目光下吃完了这块草莓乳酪，以至于吃到最后一口他都没觉出是什么味道来，满脑子全都是谢侑。  
“什么味道？”谢侑目光从进来就没有放过他一秒钟，宋辞耳根滚烫，故作镇定的低头看着手中的试卷，装作十分随意的回答，“草莓味。”  
“我也想吃怎么办，看起来就很好吃。”  
“你刚才怎么不说啊。”宋辞气结，“算了，放学了带你去吃别的行吗。”  
“真的？”谢侑两眼放光，眼神像极了得到骨头的小奶狗。  
宋辞知道他心里想什么呢，这几天他算是把谢侑的套路摸清了，只要逮着机会就会跟宋辞索吻，当然大部分时间是强吻，宋辞不想听他在这喋喋不休，干脆用请他吃饭堵住他的嘴。  
谢侑总算是乖了半节课，到临下课时还是捏着宋辞下巴讨要了一个吻，美名其曰，想了想还是想尝尝草莓味，太好吃了。  
谢侑轻咬着他唇瓣不放，舌头轻轻舔吻他柔软的唇瓣，口腔里还残存着一丝甜腻的草莓乳酪味道，宋辞被吻的脸颊发烫，谢侑才满意的放开他。  
一个吻的时间，谢侑还按断了两个电话，宋辞问他是谁，他也只是敷衍着说是家里打来的，随后又堵住他的嘴。  
谢侑离开的时候宋辞舌尖被咬的酥酥麻麻的，眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来又软又可爱，再加上宋辞又瘦又白，每次被谢侑亲完都像是两个人刚经历了什么翻云覆雨的刺激，谢侑还在他的眼睛上轻轻亲了一口，才恋恋不舍的离开，宋辞看着他的背影把头埋进双臂，却怎么掩饰都掩饰不住胸口惊雷般的心跳。  
宋辞偷偷的想，他大概是喜欢谢侑的。  
就算不是喜欢，也有那么一点点心动。  
他伸出舌尖小心翼翼舔了舔下唇，谢侑刚刚亲吻过的地方，他感觉他的下唇，他的人，他的心，都要被谢侑给烫化了。  
原来喜欢上一个人这么简单，宋辞单纯的想。  
谢侑走到走廊尽头，摸出手机看着上面两个来自’许霓’的未接电话，轻轻皱眉，拨了回去。  
“有什么事？”谢侑语气淡淡的。  
“小侑，新学校怎么样？”电话那头语气和蔼着问道，接着试探的说，“我...刚好路过在这附近，想来看看。”  
许霓出来办事，刚好路过谢侑的学校就想着来看看，自从上次的事后谢侑对他的态度又变回原来的模样，不理不睬当成空气，许霓虽然是他后妈，但也在一起生活了很多年，把谢侑当作亲儿子一般对待，她生性温柔善良，自然希望两人能像一家人好好相处，平日谢侑回家很晚，两人几乎没时间碰面，于是她就想来学校见见谢侑。  
她希望他不要那么恨自己。  
谢侑张了张嘴刚想说什么，一抬头便看见了不远处的宋辞，于是压低声音改口道，“挺好的。”  
“下午有时间吗？”许霓见他态度缓和一些，语气愉悦的问道。  
“没有，你别来我学校。”  
“小侑.....”许霓几乎是乞求，她很喜欢谢侑，她不希望被这样对待。  
“对不起。”  
谢侑深吸一口气，“你还有什么事？”  
“我只是想告诉你，她生病的事，我，我跟你爸爸真的是在她去世之后才认识的，我不想让你因为这件事记恨我一辈子。”  
谢侑一听到许霓讲这件事就头疼，他又想起许霓第一次哭着求他相信自己，求他不要那么冷冰冰对自己时候的场景，那时候许霓刚嫁过来，谢侑把她的行李丢出去，看都没看一眼。  
这些年来许霓解释过无数次，但谢侑从来都没有相信过，他不相信许霓，只相信自己的眼睛，在他妈妈生病之前就见过许霓和谢宸在一起了，他不知道许霓还演什么，谢侑斜靠在墙角，看着远处走过来的宋辞，对他露出一个笑容。  
不远处的宋辞对他做口型到，快上课了。  
谢侑点了点头，对电话那头说，“别讲了，我头疼，烦都被你烦死了。”  
刚想挂电话，许霓忽然又说，“小侑，我还想问你一件事，你......是不是动我的东西了？”  
谢侑顿了顿，沉声说，“什么东西，我为什么要动你的东西？”  
对面沉默一会儿，似乎还想问什么，但只是说，“对不起，可能是我自己忘了放哪里了吧。”  
谢侑嗯了几声，又听她唠叨点儿什么叮嘱，好像是青春期不懂事的男孩子被家长念了的表情一般，过了一分钟后，谢侑终于挂断电话，随后他看了看通讯录，把许霓的电话拉进了黑名单。  
一下午都没有宋辞的课，谢侑上了两节后干脆拉着沈笛逃课去学校后面的网吧打游戏，两把结束后，谢侑靠在椅子上抽烟，沈笛揶揄道。  
“真是，高三学霸居然逃课来网吧打游戏，还抽烟，你家宋辞知道你这样吗？”  
“他也不会找我。”谢侑找了个舒服的姿势闭着眼睛说。  
“他怎么不会找你啊，你看吧，七点之前，绝对把你手机打爆，真的，以前我逃课他就是这么找我的。”沈笛看谢侑那么惆怅以为他跟宋辞生气了，于是问他，“吵架了？”  
“你说宋辞找你，他找你做什么？”谢侑看了沈笛一眼问道。  
“…….”  
“朋友，你这个人跟别人聊天能有点侧重点吗，他是我班主任，我逃课他当然给我打电话了。”  
谢侑内心无端烦躁起来，他一想到宋辞会一直给别人打电话就特别不爽，他也不知道自己在吃哪门子醋，于是顿了顿对沈笛说。  
“你以后别逃课了。”  
“….”  
“他给你哥打电话吗？”谢侑又问。  
“……不打，”沈笛无语道，“不过，沈暮好像真的好久没去找过他了，你之前不是见了我哥吗，就宋辞生日那天，好像是那个时候，宋辞就告诉他他们俩没可能的。”  
沈笛看谢侑把烟灭了，又转过头看他，语气平淡的说，“你回去上课吧，最好告诉你哥，以后别找宋辞了，就说他有男朋友了，是我。”  
沈笛翻了个白眼给谢侑，“你说，在你的小说里，我是不是那个倒霉的炮灰，嗯？所有坏事都让我干啊，有你这么对朋友的吗？好歹我也是个男二吧，你能不能对我好点儿。”  
“你跟沈暮的小说里你是男一，骨科年下，多好啊，你非来我书里干嘛？”谢侑摸出手机看了看，宋辞并没有给他打电话。  
沈笛正要走，谢侑忽然拉住他说，“等会儿。”  
“又干嘛？”  
“等他给我打电话了你再走。”  
“你是不是想看他先给谁打电话啊？”  
“嗯，聪明。”谢侑十分不要脸的说。  
沈笛想不明白，他当初怎么就跟谢侑做了朋友呢。  
不过等宋辞打来电话时，两人已经吃了饭，谢侑去之前驻唱的酒吧唱歌，沈笛到了放学时间没被宋辞打电话倒是接到了沈暮的电话，说带他出去吃饭，于是一脸桃花笑眯眯的走了，谢侑送给他一个，我懂的表情。  
宋辞打电话过来，有点生气的问道，“下午没在学校吗？”  
“嗯，在外面。”  
谢侑给他报了地址，抱着吉他去台上唱歌了。  
他忽然想起第一次在这里见到宋辞的时候。  
宋辞好像心情很差，一个人坐在角落里闷闷的喝酒，很多人过去搭讪都被拒绝了，宋辞那地方黑，只有几盏很暗很暗的灯，走进了才能看见，他精致的五官和喝的微醉迷离的双眼，宋辞只抬头看他一眼，就陷进去了，当时的谢侑什么都忘了，只想抱抱他。  
他也没想到宋辞会答应跟他走，接下来的事情，以及想要追求宋辞的心情，一切都猝不及防的发生了。  
宋辞对他似乎有种别样的魔力，牢牢的吸引着他，谢侑淡漠的看着那个角落开口唱歌，他不知道宋辞为什么那么伤心，难过到眼睛里布满悲伤，那么好看的眼睛，那天晚上宋辞却只用它来流眼泪。  
他真的好想认认真真的跟宋辞谈恋爱，而不是带着目的的接近，如果没有许霓的话。  
可是好像一切选择都没有退路，有些事情在他发生的时候，在必要的特定情况下发生时，就已经预示了他的结果，无法改变的，无法挽救的结局。  
如果能重新遇见该有多好，如果那些尘封的秘密永远都不会被揭开发现多好，谢侑难过的想。  
宋辞进来时又坐在那个角落里，他这人不太喜欢接受新鲜事物，就连坐的位置也都是，以前坐过去的地方就还喜欢同一个位置，会有种莫名的安全感。  
谢侑唱了歌下来，凑到宋辞身边，轻声细语问他要不要喝点什么。  
“一杯牛奶。”宋辞说。  
谢侑笑了，露出一颗虎牙，凑到宋辞耳边暧昧的说，“暗示我呢？”  
“你怎么想这么多，下午逃课去干什么了？”  
“唔，没干什么。”  
“还有两个多月就高考了，下周三模，谢侑，我知道对你来说这些好像都挺不重要的，但是我作为你的班主任，肯定希望你能考上一个好大学，你想好要去哪了吗？”  
谢侑微微蹙眉，捏着他下巴凑过去亲了一口，轻声问道，“你来酒吧找我就是为了问我想考哪里的大学吗？”谢侑顿了顿，故作遗憾的语气说道，“我还以为你想我了。”  
宋辞一被他亲了就跟中毒了一样整个人迷迷糊糊的，差点脱口而出，我就是想你了。  
他深吸一口气，语重心长道，“谢侑，下周叫你家长来学校一趟吧，我觉得有必要跟他们沟通一下。”  
“才几天就要请家长啊，”谢侑双手垫在后脑勺懒懒的看着宋辞，“是要告状吗，老师，你想告诉什么给我家长........嗯，我想想，”谢侑笑着凑过去轻声说。  
“老师要告诉他们，我在床上有多厉害，在办公室里怎么把你吻到腿软的吗？”  
宋辞早就知道他没什么好话，但没想到这么流氓，顿时觉得脸颊烧了起来，憋的一句话也说不出来，他看着谢侑一脸坏笑，只觉得心跳愈来愈快，腿间发软。  
“你说说，你怎么长得这么小啊，说你是我老师，谁信呢，”谢侑笑眯眯的弯起手指在他鼻尖上轻轻刮了一下，喜欢到，“可爱死了，你说我怎么这么喜欢你啊。”  
宋辞少年感极强，跟谢侑站在一起时候怎么看也就二十岁不到，更何况一被谢侑调戏就脸红红的，他皮肤白嫩，眼睛又亮又大，若不熟悉的话，怎么说是二十五六岁看着都不像，十八九岁不能更多了。  
“咱们俩什么时候能结束这种关系啊，能不能更进一步？”那撩人的声线就贴着他的耳垂说。  
宋辞躲了躲，没躲开，他心脏砰砰直跳，抿着嘴看着谢侑的眼睛。  
灯光太暗了，他感觉到滚烫的气息湿漉漉的喷在他的脖颈，又痒又酥，他听见谢侑对他说，“不想恋爱的话，做炮友吧，你介意吗？”  
宋辞本以为他说要谈恋爱的。  
他甚至在脑海里飞快地想，要怎么拒绝，怎么跟他讲，他愿意等，等谢侑高考之后两个人在一起，还想了什么安慰他的话，听见’炮友’两个字后宋辞的心瞬间跌入谷底，他不明白谢侑为什么这样说。  
大抵是他不想恋爱的心表现的太明显了吧，谢侑懂他的，他害怕，对于感情他更喜欢那种可以不用负责任的没有负担的一种享受，谢侑没错的，这样更适合他们俩。  
宋辞皱着眉推了他肩膀一下，轻声说，“算了。”  
谢侑以为他生气了，跟着他走，走到门口的时候宋辞转过头来说，“我回家了。”  
他见谢侑没说话，想了想说，“周一见。”  
“我能让你走吗，怎么了，不开心了？”谢侑在门口找了个地方躲雨，把他向怀里圈了圈，柔声道，“对不起，我开玩笑的，下雨了，怎么回去。”  
“雨又下不大，我车在前面，你晚上不是住这里吗？”  
“你不在这儿，我还住这干嘛？”谢侑把人拥进怀里撒娇似的亲了亲宋辞的脸颊，“别跟我生气，好不好，别讨厌我。”  
谢侑一这样，宋辞根本狠不下心拒绝。  
他用温热的唇碰了碰宋辞的，下巴抵在宋辞肩膀上，声音委屈极了，他说，“宋辞，我喜欢你，我虽然很不想说，但是我忍不住啊，我想对你好，我知道你不愿意接受我，你不愿意付出感情，那我们就像现在这样行吗，你别推开我，我不用你负责任，我也不给你任何负担。”  
“如果你愿意，我就永远陪着你，你不用给我任何位置，你别推开我就行，好不好。”  
谢侑听起来几乎要哭了。  
他说。  
“求求你了。”  
7  
宋辞不喜欢下雨。  
车停在不远处，他踩着不深不浅的水洼冒着雨走过去，刚走了几步，头顶就被身后的人丢过来的外套遮住了，宋辞向下拽了拽，回头看他。  
“你别感冒了，我不冷。”谢侑里面是一件浅黄色短袖，说话间已经被打湿了大半，宋辞犹豫了一下，还是遮在头顶，低声说了句，谢谢。  
走到车前时，谢侑已经湿透了，他站在车前看着宋辞，声音温柔到，“我湿透了。”  
宋辞无奈，“我送你去哪里？”  
“跟你回家行吗？”谢侑抿着嘴乞求道，“我好冷。”  
说完又十分符合时宜的打了个喷嚏，宋辞明明知道谢侑在他面前装可怜故意给自己看，可是现在的他分明已经无法拒绝了，面前的人额前刘海还挂着水珠，宋辞抽了几张纸巾给他，谢侑不接只是把身子向前探了探。  
车上开着暖风，两人都没怎么说话，谢侑靠在旁边一路上轻轻哼歌，看起来心情愉悦。  
二十五分钟后，宋辞开车停在了自己公寓的楼下。  
刚一推开门，宋辞就被抵在墙上，铺天盖地滚烫的亲吻落在他的鼻尖和嘴唇上，谢侑没给他逃跑和找借口的余地，直接抱着人接吻，摔在床上。  
谢侑很温柔，耐心的敲开他因为紧张而紧闭的齿关，送给他一颗温柔甜蜜的吻，掌心慢慢爬上他瘦削的脊背。  
怀中的人无力的接受着这一切，在他手指挤进他温热的身体时，宋辞终于忍不住叫出了声，他动了几下手指才贴着他耳朵吻了吻问道，“疼吗，这里疼吗？”  
“不…..还好。”一开口是满满淫荡的呻吟。  
两根手指轻轻弯起来摸到宋辞深处敏感的位置，两个人只做过一次，谢侑却对他身上的每一处敏感点都记得很清楚，湿滑的舌头舔过他耳后发烫的皮肤，轻咬他的耳垂，指尖在他两腿之间的软肉反复摩挲。  
宋辞被进入的瞬间紧紧闭着双眼，舒爽的快感让他仰着头喘息，难以抑制的叫着谢侑的名字。  
那一刻宋辞终于知道自己的身体是多么诚实，他也忽然相信，自己是喜欢谢侑的。  
他看着身上人的眼睛，里面倒映着自己深邃的双眸，伸出手紧紧的抱着了谢侑的背，在进入到最深处时，抓下了几道指痕，宋辞被弄出来两次，最后累的几乎昏睡过去，谢侑才放开他，等一切都结束后，又抱着他交换一颗湿热的吻。  
宋辞想起之前在学校时，谢侑总是忍不住压他在没人的地方接吻时，心尖忽然泛起一阵甜蜜，跟喝了蜜似的，没忍住偷偷笑了笑，谢侑看见了弯起双臂把人圈在怀里，哑着嗓子问。  
“在想什么？”  
“想起以前在学校时候你总是亲我，”宋辞老实说，“我总是紧张又害怕。”  
“喜欢吗，我亲你的时候，我以为你讨厌我的。”谢侑又亲了亲他的嘴巴，“你这么甜，一看到你就想亲你。”  
“我好喜欢你。”  
窗帘没完全合上，卧室内也只是开了一盏床头灯，几点星光落进来照在宋辞的脸上，把他清秀的五官勾勒的更加突出动人，谢侑伸手轻轻摸了摸他的眼睛，睫毛，鼻尖，还有他刚刚吻过还发红发烫的唇瓣，内心翻涌。  
宋辞抬手握住了他的手指，刚想开口，忽然听见谢侑说，“有人夸过你吗，你的眼睛真漂亮，让人心动。”  
“好像是宇宙蓄满星辰，每一颗都特别亮。”谢侑说的诚恳，说完舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去在他眼皮上落下一吻。  
宋辞怔了一秒，随后笑了。  
“我很小的时候，我妈这么跟我讲过，她说，”宋辞停顿一下，他本是不想再讲了，谢侑却听得认真，问道。  
“说了什么？”  
“她说，千万不要喜欢夸你眼睛好看的人啊，她说都是坏人。”  
“那她一定很漂亮吧，”谢侑柔声道，“她的眼睛应该是跟你一样漂亮，也一定有人很喜欢她。现在呢，她还这么觉得吗？”  
“不知道，她跟别人走了，好多年没见过了。”宋辞说。  
“对不起。”  
“没什么对不起的，”宋辞动了动酸痛的身子，靠在他怀里，“我从没怪过她，她喜欢谁都有自己选择的权利，只是我不明白，她为什么就这么消失在我的世界里，我只是想再看看她，我找了她好多年。”  
“还没找到吗？她叫什么名字？”谢侑安慰似的吻了吻他的耳尖轻声问。  
“嗯，陆婉仪，不过很多年以前就搬走了，现在好像改了名字，我不知道，我朋友帮我找了好多年了，有时候我总在想，她是不是故意的，根本不想让我找到她，不然怎么可能会一点消息都没有。”  
“也许吧，为什么不放下呢，有些时候过于纠结一件事太累了，不是吗？”  
“我知道……可是，她是我这个世界上唯一的亲人了。”  
“以后你会有我的，我会对你好的。”谢侑说。  
一想到陆婉仪宋辞就觉得胸口发闷，他不想再继续这个话题，于是看了看谢侑问，“你呢？”  
“我？”谢侑愣怔一秒，随后动了动嘴角，“我妈去世了，后来我爸又娶了一个，对我挺好的，可是我总觉得我妈是因为她才去世的，我挺恨她的......我想报复她，哈，我这么讲是不是太幼稚了？”  
谢侑换了个姿势平躺在床上，“很多年了，我也放不下，可是现在.....我一看到你的时候，我就，我有的时候就会觉得也没什么大不了，人总要向前看，我喜欢你，我不想错过你。”  
宋辞开玩笑的说，“喜欢我和你报复别人有什么关系。”  
谢侑望着天花板，半晌没说话。  
因为，你们的眼睛实在太像了。  
宋辞本是来了困意，可跟谢侑聊着聊着又不觉得困了，他伸出之间点了点谢侑下巴上的一点胡茬，笑着说，“你好像该刮胡子了。”  
“那明天早上起来你帮我刮。”  
“嗯，好吧，勉为其难的答应了。”  
谢侑深深吸了一口气，他只希望那一天可以晚一点儿到来，他希望时间可以慢下来，不知道是什么时候这一切都和最初自己预想的不一样了，一切都偏离了轨道，谢侑不得不承认，他真的喜欢上宋辞了，最初一场可笑的以想要报复为借口的相遇，从现在开始，一切都变了。  
谢侑变得不想面对了，他开始劝自己放下。  
谢侑侧过身看着宋辞泛着白玉色锁骨旁的那根项链上面的那颗红豆骰子，轻声问，“你这条项链哪里买的？”  
宋辞低头看了看，“好看吗？”  
“好看。”  
“我小时候这是我爸爸给我妈妈的定情信物，他亲手做的，两条，后来我妈妈走的时候什么都没拿，只把这个带走了，我爸爸去世后，就把这个留给了我，”宋辞干笑了两声，“我就当是什么传家宝了。”  
谢侑盯着他胸口看了一会儿，把人抱进怀里，贴着他耳边说，“等我毕业了，我们就在一起吧，好吗？”  
宋辞没犹豫，勾起嘴角，答应道，“好。”  
人通常是会在什么情况下后悔呢，在做那些超出自己能力范围却又搞砸了无法收场的时候，那时候的谢侑总是觉得宋辞是个小孩子，他总是带着清澈天真的眼神看着自己，他瘦弱的身子和少年感总是给谢侑他单纯的错觉，可是宋辞二十四了，他一个人生活了太久太久，久到自己都忘记本来的自己是什么样了。  
谢侑想放下的，在宋辞面前他会觉得自己的想法很幼稚，那些想要报复许霓的想法，想要通过伤害别人来弥补别人对自己伤害的想法，只是他不懂，在他伤害别人的同时，伤害最深的却是他自己。  
在一切都无法收场的时候，谢侑才终于明白，如果他早一点儿懂得这一切就好了。  
每个人都最想拥有却无法拥有的后悔药，谢侑也很想拥有一颗。  
宋辞这一夜睡的很安慰，在谢侑的怀里格外有安全感。  
第二天一早是宋辞先醒的，昨晚两个人又断断续续聊了很多，谢侑给他讲小时候谢宸总是很忙，一年也见不到几次，那时候的他总是羡慕别人有爸爸陪着，后来长大了谢宸整天在家里没什么事就看着谢侑，那时候他又烦的不行，还给他讲上初中时出了什么糗事，半夜三更逗的宋辞肚子疼。  
宋辞就没那么多好笑的事，他回忆里愉快的事都是陆婉仪走之前了，走之后便是暗无天日浑浑噩噩的混过去了，他想了想，只是说，陆婉仪做的清蒸鱼很好吃。  
等到真的熟睡大概已经是凌晨几点，天边露出一抹光亮，所以宋辞醒的也不早了。  
有沈暮的几个未接来电，宋辞看了看还在熟睡的谢侑，起身穿了拖鞋去外面打电话。  
“喂？怎么了？”宋辞怕吵醒谢侑，压低了声音。  
“才睡醒吗，在家吗？”沈暮那边有点吵，过了一会儿听见一下关门声后才安静下来。  
“嗯，在家，昨晚睡得有点晚，刚起。”宋辞边讲电话边开了冰箱，在里面拿出两个鸡蛋和切片面包，热了点儿牛奶，接着问道，“最近怎么样？”  
“挺忙的，”沈暮顿了顿，“我去找你方便吗？”  
宋辞回头看了眼卧室，想了一下还是拒绝，半开玩笑道，“升职了？电话里透露一下？”  
对面沉默半晌，沈暮忽然说，“我找到陆婉仪了。”  
宋辞的猜测是对的。  
刚到了半杯牛奶，忽然被人从身后抱住了，身后的人从他的耳根亲吻到肩膀又凑上去想讨要一颗早安吻，宋辞头也没回的把面包塞到他嘴里，笑着说，“不是早安吻了，已经中午了。”  
“午安吻没有吗？”谢侑没松手，还紧紧的抱着他的腰，没睡醒的样子跟一只粘人的大猫一样，“午安吻来一颗。”  
宋辞把煎好的鸡蛋摆进盘子里，撒了点儿胡椒粉，又切了点儿水果，而谢侑从始至终也没放过他，蹭着蹭着就有了反应，在他身后摸来摸去，捏着他的屁股顶了两下，温柔到，“我想先吃点儿别的。”  
宋辞被他撩的腿软，险些没站稳，谢侑趁机顺着他的衬衫把手伸进去在他小腹上揉了揉，宋辞瞬间感受到腿根一阵湿意，在这么下去，这顿饭也吃不成了，他连忙推开谢侑，拒绝道。  
“谢侑同学，请收收你青春期的欲望，先吃点儿早饭。”  
谢侑还是捧着他狠狠亲了一会儿才放开，口腔里牙膏残留的薄荷清香让宋辞第一次觉得有了甜蜜的味道，他把盘子推给谢侑轻声说，“以后不让你来我家了。”  
“为什么？”谢侑诧异，失落问道，“我搞什么破坏了吗？”  
“青春期的小孩子太难控制了，我还不是你男朋友，是你老师，太危险了。”宋辞说。  
“你勾引我…...”谢侑笑嘻嘻的喂他吃了块橙子，“甜吗？”  
“甜…..”  
“没你甜，你是草莓味的。”  
谢侑笑笑，“今天也可以是橙子味的。”  
谢侑赖在这儿不走了，在宋辞家呆了两天，到了周日晚上才回家，临走前宋辞凑过去主动亲了他一下，笑着说，好好考，我等着你毕业呢。  
就两个月了。  
到了周三周测成绩出来时，气的宋辞把谢侑叫进办公室念了几句，谢侑听他喋喋不休完全是左耳进右耳出，等宋辞说完了，他就凑上去在他脸上亲了一口，又凑到嘴边亲了一口。  
宋辞红着脸逐渐升温，语调终于降下来一些，咬着下唇说，“你别…..”  
“还那么生气吗？”谢侑乖巧的把试卷拿起来看，“我不是不想听你批评我，是不想让你太生气了，你打我骂我都行，别生我气。”  
“英语成绩为什么这么差。”宋辞消了气无奈道，“你之前明明成绩很好，为什么我教英语，你英语还这么差，谢侑你故意的吗？”  
“我没。”  
“那为什么？”  
“我现在只是你老师，你的成绩都归我负责，”宋辞真的有点儿生气了，他害怕话讲严重了谢侑心里不舒服，又胸腔憋着一股火想发泄，办公室里没人，宋辞抱着谢侑在他肩膀狠狠的咬了一口。  
是真的很用力的那种。  
谢侑见他过来还以为只是拥抱，结果被咬了之后才反应过来，倒吸一口凉气，他不敢推开宋辞，在牙缝里挤出一句，“老师，疼。”  
“这回知道叫我老师了？”  
谢侑很少叫他老师，他听的有点得意，扬了扬嘴角，说，“你再叫一声？”  
“嘶，老师，真疼。”  
“你再咬我一口吧，你咬我我也喜欢呢。”  
见宋辞不说话，谢侑坏笑一声，“换个地方给你咬～也行。”  
“谢侑，你滚出我的办公室！！”  
宋辞发现自己是治不了谢侑了。  
“既然宋老师看穿了我的目的，你就给我补补英语呗，我保证下次测试不考这么一点点分了。”谢侑死皮赖脸的说，“晚上去我家吧，好吗？”  
“你英语几乎能考满分的人叫我去给你补什么？”  
之前谢侑英语成绩一直很好，这次周测考英语的时候宋辞看他跟自己眉来眼去的就知道他没安什么好心思，没想到给他考了几十分，年纪榜出来的时候几个老师都来找宋辞问，问谢侑是不是青春期了啊，是不是早恋了啊，搞得宋辞脸一阵红一阵白不知道怎么回答，要是因为他自己的原因谢侑成绩掉下来了，他可能要后悔死了。  
其他两个人班主任进来后跟宋辞打招呼，看到谢侑这样高高帅帅的大男孩站在这儿被训话，又想起他这次的英语测试也忍不住调侃两句，什么不要早恋，不要耽误了学习，虽然其他人不知道他跟谢侑的关系，但一定到这些话宋辞也忍不住跟自己联想到一起，听的他耳朵红红的，谢侑注意到了，趁别人不注意用手指轻轻刮了一下，压低声音笑着问。  
“老师，害羞了？”见宋辞不理他，谢侑认认真真讨好的说，“老师，我肯定不早恋，我等毕业之后啊，真的，我保证。”  
“唔，嗯。”  
隔壁桌的女老师自然不知道谢侑的话是什么意思，看了看宋辞，笑到，“这么有觉悟啊。”  
宋辞挺不好意思的点点头敷衍，随后看到谢侑拿出手机敲了几个字，他桌面上的手机就响了。  
谢侑：晚上去我家，一起走好不好，明天早上不会让你起不来的，我轻一点儿。  
宋辞看着他表面一本正经的低头认错，手机上的字让他脸颊又开始升温，宋辞看了看其他老师还有没有人注意，抿着嘴瞪了他一眼，又无奈的点头默认。  
谢侑开心的伸出小手指悄悄的在桌子下面勾住宋辞的，弯起嘴角做口型到，好喜欢你啊。  
8  
宋辞翻了个身，摸到还在一旁熟睡的谢侑才突然想起来这是在他家的大床上。  
天刚刚亮，摸出手机看了一眼，六点二十分。  
谢侑似乎感受到他醒了，下意识的手紧双臂眼睛睁开一条缝，喉咙发出有点沙哑的声音，“醒了，要起床吗？”  
“嗯，”宋辞主动在他鼻尖上亲了一下，刚想坐起来，又被有力的双臂一下子拦回怀里，宋辞无奈的又在他嘴角亲了一口，“再不起床要迟到了。”  
谢侑还是没动，双手紧紧的搂着宋辞的肩膀，含糊不清撒娇着说：“今天上午请假吧好不好，我跟你请假，你跟学校请假，再睡一会儿。”  
“不行。”宋辞微微皱眉坚定拒绝道。  
“就一会儿。”谢侑继续撒娇。  
“我说了，不……啊，你别。”  
谢侑早就懂得对待宋辞需要用强硬的态度，当然服软撒娇是第一位，不管用的时候就必须用强的。  
再从床上爬起来时已经十点半，宋辞抓过衬衫套上，摸了一把脖子和锁骨上深深浅浅的吻痕，没忍住皱眉啧了一声。他下床穿袜子时要酸的不行，回过头看，谢侑躺在床上拖着下巴正眯着眼宠溺的看着他，嘴角带着那种淡淡的笑。  
显然一副吃饱喝足的架势。  
宋辞看他这样突然不爽起来，想起谢侑刚才那么用力的干他，口水流了一枕头，他瞥了谢侑一眼抬起腿狠狠的在他小腿上踹了一下，结果自己腿软，一脚下去谢侑倒没什么事，自己直接摔下了床。  
谢侑赶紧跳下床抱他，把人捞近怀里亲了又亲，才笑着哄他说：“宝贝，你没事吧？”  
宋辞抿着嘴彻底不想理他了。  
两个人在家随便吃了点东西，磨蹭到下午一点才开车去学校。到了路口时候宋辞车速慢了下来，还没等他犹豫着想好要怎么开口，谢侑忽然解了安全带说：“就停这儿吧，你先过去，我一会再走。”  
他知道宋辞不想让别人看见他们在一起这么亲密，若是让别人看了他从宋辞的车上下来，又免不了被人猜测，他知道宋辞很讨厌这个。  
谢侑凑到宋辞耳边，宋辞以为他是要亲自己，正要回头接这个吻，没想到他只是用温热的唇角碰了碰自己微微发烫的耳垂就坐了回去。  
宋辞明显察觉到了自己心底的一丝失落，但很快收敛。  
谢侑抿着嘴笑着说：“我下车了，放学等你。”然后对着车里摆了摆手。  
宋辞快要不知道该怎么形容他和谢侑之间的感情了，他喜欢谢侑，毋庸置疑。在这之前，他还坚信自己是个直男的，并且在沈暮对他告白时满心的失落和无奈，可短时间内，一切都改变了。他低头看着自己手腕上在生日时谢侑送给他的那根红绳，用指腹轻轻摩挲，然后摁着自己的手腕深深的叹了口气。  
如果这世上的感情都是无暇透明，不抱着目的和回报的，那样是不是一切都会变得很简单。  
谢侑在学校明面上变得收敛，乖乖的一口一个‘宋老师’跟他打招呼，而在别人看不见的时候手总是不老实的搂他的腰或是揉他的屁股，宋辞会低声骂他或是脸红，可偶尔却也会因为这样小小的刺激而心脏狂跳。  
谢侑又收了大把情书。他桌堂里除了整理好的笔记，复习资料，试卷，空余全被情书填满了，从他转过来时就没消停过。宋辞自然也知道他在学校里有多受欢迎，但都装作看不见。  
谢侑翻过几封情书，都是小女生跟他告白的，有委婉也有直白的，也有直接想要跟他约会的。中午他捏了几张情书，拿了点的外卖去办公室找宋辞。  
其他老师都去吃饭了，就剩宋辞一个人戴着眼镜坐在位置上低头批改试卷。  
他跟宋辞隔着两步的距离，看见正午浓烈的阳光洒下来，落在宋辞头顶形成一块小小的光晕，周围都洒着光，宋辞就那样认真的坐落在阳光里。镜片后的眼睛看不清楚，却好像总是能察觉到他轻轻忽闪的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁下红唇总是轻轻上下阖动，是在念那些英语单词，偶尔也会为学生惯犯错误微微皱眉。宋辞长的很白很嫩，就连生气的样子也是好看的，他用笔尖点了点试卷，然后打了一个小小的问号。  
谢侑偷偷拿起手机拍了一张照片。  
如果能永远像现在一样就好了，他好像把宋辞的每个样子都留下来，就算知道结局，也好当作是美好的回忆。  
谢侑把外卖放在桌子上，曲起手指轻轻敲了敲桌面，低声说：“宋老师，该吃午饭了。”  
宋辞抬头看了他一眼，没露出诧异的神情，好像早就知道他要来一样。  
两人吃了午饭，宋辞靠在椅子上休息，谢侑把情书攥在手里故作神秘笑着说。  
“给你看个好东西。”  
“什么好东西？”宋辞就知道他口中的好东西不会是什么好东西，于是眯眼看着他说：“除了你的高分试卷，我想不出你能有什么好东西给我看。”  
“别这么无趣嘛，别人送我的情书。”  
谢侑随便拿了一张，手肘放在桌子上向前凑了一点儿，语调抑扬顿挫的给他念起来。  
“亲爱的，咳，我抄了一首情诗给你。”  
谢侑拿着那张米白色的信纸，认真，带着情绪的念起来。他声音低沉缓慢，拥有着不属于他这个年龄的磁性与性感，听的宋辞有点恍惚。  
“不知为何，明明想跟你说话，却骗你说，风雨正好，该去写点诗句。不必嘲讽我，你笑出声来，我也当是天籁。不必怀有敌意，你所有心计，我都当是你对我的心意。”  
“我的宿命分两段，未遇见你时，和遇见你以后。你治好我的忧郁，而后赐我悲伤。忧郁和悲伤之间的片刻欢喜，透支了我生命全部的热情储蓄。”  
“想饮一些酒，让灵魂失重，好被风吹走。可一想到终将是你的路人，便觉得，沦为整个世界的路人。风虽大，都饶过我的灵魂。”  
谢侑念的深情，以至于让宋辞差点没分辨出这究竟是他念给自己的，还是别人写给他的，面前这个男孩低着头认真给自己读情诗的样子，让宋辞忽然听见了自己的心跳。是很重的，很重很重的一声接着一声，那里不全部是热爱，有爱，也有失落。  
他说，一想到终将是你的路人，便觉得，沦为整个世界的路人。  
宋辞眨了眨眼，看着谢侑说：“西贝的《路人》，现在的女孩子这么文艺，挑了首这么老还浪漫的诗给你，你不准备给人家回一封吗？”  
谢侑笑着说：“不是女孩子抄给我的，是男的。”  
“是吗，”宋辞挑了挑眉，语调有了点儿变化，“没看出来，你就转来这么几天，还男女通吃啊，男生也流行写情书？”  
“不是，”谢侑把其他几张纸放在桌子上，勾了勾嘴角望着他眼睛笑着说：“这些是别人写给我的情书，这一封，是我写给你的。”  
心脏差点从原有的位置脱离了。  
谢侑总是这样出其不意又恰到好处的搞这些能让他心脏乱跳的事，宋辞明白，就是这样把自己一点一点拉近怀里再也挣不脱的。  
谢侑把情书折好放到宋辞手心上，温柔低声说：“给你的，好好留着。”  
宋辞放进了自己抽屉里。  
午休的时间不长，还是要批改试卷的，宋辞要谢侑回教室午睡，他非要在这儿陪着，宋辞熬不过他只好让他趴在自己办公桌上睡一会儿。宋辞教三个班级的课，高三复习整天除了考试就是考试，除了复习就是复习，学生忙得不可开交，老师也是。宋辞一张一张改试卷，忽然看到了谢侑的。  
他下意识抬头看了看趴在桌子上已经睡着的人，忽然停了笔。  
谢侑睡着了，他枕着胳膊侧躺在那，面向宋辞。他闭着眼睛，呼吸声音均匀，像极了有时候早上起来还没睡醒的他。宋辞注视着他，双手搭在一起，手指轻轻摩挲着手腕上的红绳，不知道从什么时候养成这个习惯的，他在思考时总想着要摸到那根绳子似乎才安心。  
等看够了，宋辞放下笔，没忍住伸出手在他头顶揉了揉，像揉一只乖乖熟睡的小狗狗，又伸出手指轻轻拨了拨他像小刷子一样浓密的睫毛，然后向下滑，用指尖从高挺的鼻梁一直滑到鼻尖。  
谢侑突然睁了眼睛，他还没来得及收手，就被人握住了。  
宋辞有点慌，两个人在一起睡那么多次了，明明做过了更亲密的事。他也不知道自己在慌什么，可心里就是很乱，好像做了什么坏事被发现的小孩子，又好像是被暗恋着的人发现了自己的心思。谢侑紧紧攥着他的手，偏着头看他，没睡醒似的懒洋洋的问：“趁我睡着了，想干嘛呢？”  
宋辞用力抽，可还是没把手抽回来，反而被谢侑从指缝中插进去成了十指紧扣的姿势。  
“我……没干嘛，看你睡着了吗。”宋辞说。  
“你故意撩我呢，我知道，撩的我心痒痒。”谢侑笑笑，舔了舔下唇，紧紧的握着他的手。  
“我没有，这是在学校，你真想多了。”  
“那你是承认在家是主动撩我了。”谢侑露出牙齿开心的笑，也不管宋辞的脸有多红，反正办公室就他们两个人，随后把宋辞拉近了，低头在他手指上轻轻吻了一下。见宋辞没躲，谢侑又伸出舌尖舔吻的他手指。  
宋辞感觉到有一股电流从指尖传入心脏，甚至比过电还要迅猛，一下又一下的撩拨着自己的心跳。谢侑湿热的舌尖挨个舔他的手指，等五根手指舔完了，又吻了吻他的手背。  
宋辞吞了吞口水，有点别扭的说：“别在学校里这样。”  
“没有别人。”  
“但是......唔。”但是太容易被别人看见，这句话还没等说完，谢侑就把宋辞从椅子上抱起来捞进怀里接吻，把宋辞想要说的话全都堵住了，那一瞬间宋辞也什么都不想说了。  
他搂着谢侑的腰，微微仰头迎接着他的吻，伸出舌尖和他交缠在一起回应，偶尔发出微弱的喘息和口水中让宋辞耳根彻底红了个透。  
那封情书还安安静静地躺在抽屉里，手腕上的红绳也牢牢的系在上面，窗外的阳光四溢倾洒，他被谢侑拥抱在怀里接吻，一切都安然无恙，一切都恰到好处，这个并不宽裕的办公室不知道什么时候，似乎就成了谢侑和自己约会的地方，全部充满着他的气息。  
宋辞被吻的腿软，他靠在谢侑胸口紧紧的搂着他的腰，再也不想松手了。  
谢侑父母出差，这一周都不在家，他大胆的把宋辞带回家，借着老师给补课的借口肆无忌惮的在房间里搂着他亲了又亲，等亲够了谢侑会去楼下拿阿姨切好的水果，到点果汁，端上来两个人一起喝，睡前再热一杯牛奶。  
宋辞任务繁重，自然没那么多时间陪他，两个人面对面坐着，宋辞批改试卷，谢侑做题。  
宋辞偶尔抬起头，会看见谢侑刚好也在看自己，他用笔杆轻轻在谢侑头顶敲一下，故作生气的说，好好学习，对面会眯着眼回给他一个飞吻。  
谢侑写完了凑过来给他捣乱，把椅子搬到宋辞旁边，整个人黏在他身上看他批改试卷，宋辞躲也躲不开。他拧着眉头刚转过头要凶人，就被猝不及防的亲了一口，宋辞抿着嘴说：别跟我闹了。  
“好，不闹了。”谢侑立刻乖乖坐好。  
“马上三模，你复习好了吗？”  
“当然复习好了，如果这次考的好，会有奖励吗？”  
宋辞本来想说没有，但是余光看到他一脸期待的神情就转口说：“你想要什么？”  
“我想想。”  
谢侑说完这句话就不出声了，好像真的想的很认真，宋辞也想不出谢侑会有什么愿望，他需要愿望吗，还不是想要什么就有什么，最开始他想要自己的时候，自己连反抗的余地都没有，明明知道谢侑不是这种意思，不知道怎么自己就想到这方面了，宋辞不自然的摸了摸耳垂，望着他问：“说说有什么想要的，我可以送给你。”  
“钱能买来的多没劲，我想好了。”谢侑把宋辞的椅子拽到自己面前，椅子和地板的摩擦发出细小的滋拉——声音，但很快就消散了，谢侑揽住他的腰凑的更紧一下，他望着宋辞的眼睛认真的说，  
“如果我考好了，不管我问你什么要求，你都要答应我说好。这个愿望可以吗？”  
宋辞没听懂是什么意思，大概就是让自己答应他什么事，不过他也没多想，点了点头默认。  
就这样在谢侑家住了几天，每天两人一起上学一起回家，然后一起写作业熬到半夜再一起入睡，有时候谢侑会撒娇黏着他做点别的，宋辞也不再抵抗，想不出从什么时候开始，完全被动的他也愿意开始主动。两个人从椅子上到阳台，到浴室，最后又回到床上，周末谢侑更是想尽一切办法让他一天都不能下床。  
任由宋辞怎么发脾气对他拳打脚踢也要抱着他亲，就好像害怕宋辞随时会离开那样。  
其实宋辞没那么想，他承认他也不想走，更不想回到现实中。每次在他身下失神或是呻吟时，他都可以暂时抛下一切，身心里只有他一个人，谢侑亦是如此。  
许霓的号码被谢侑拉黑了，周一第四节课刚下课谢侑就收到他爹谢宸的催命电话，他皱着眉站在墙角不耐烦的接通，没想到传来的却是许霓的声音，听的他更烦了。关键是宋辞还在等着他吃饭。  
“什么事？”谢侑的不悦全都表现在语气里。  
“是我，今天晚上我们两个回家，你有什么想要的吗，想吃什么我叫阿姨给你做。”那边的语气和他形成鲜明对比，很明显的讨好。  
其实谢侑一直都不明白她为什么要这么做，总是一副卑微的样子讨好，根本没必要，他不会原谅她，永远也不会，不如两个人井水不犯河水相安无事，或许那样他也能早点放下这份想要报复的心，许霓越是这样，他越是讨厌，仿佛她在时时刻刻提醒着自己，做这一切的目的究竟是什么，他有多么的坏，多么的不单纯，多么笑又可恨。  
他不想总是被许霓这样毫无预兆的拉回现实。  
那边又讨好的说了些什么，谢侑没听，他看见宋辞正站在不远处低头看手机等着自己，也不是多远的距离，面前的人和电话里的人，两个人都在时时刻刻的提醒着他该如何做选择。谢侑随便应付了两句，挂了电话。  
一下午都心神不宁，宋辞不知道他怎么了，就连中午接吻时也因为太用力不小心咬破了宋辞的嘴，谢侑捧着他的脸吸允唇瓣，舔了又舔。  
宋辞用膝盖顶了他一下，眯着眼说：“你今天有什么事？”  
“没有......就是晚上我爸要回来，不能跟你睡了。”其实谢侑倒没别的意思，宋辞一听到’睡’就有点敏感，毕竟他是被睡的那个，他梗着脖子有点别扭的看向一旁嘀咕道：“不睡就不睡啊。”  
许霓和谢宸回来的晚，宋辞跟谢侑回去收拾了东西，两个人在路口站了会儿，谢侑抱着他亲了又亲，舍不得放手，含着他嘴唇受伤的地方一直吸允，后来把宋辞吸的有点儿疼，才推开他放手。  
谢侑又亲了几口，语气里带着些霸道的口吻说：“等我毕业了，一定要把你追到手。”  
你终究会是我的人。   
9  
一直到夜色中再看不清宋辞的背影，谢侑才转身回去。  
关门路过大阳台时，谢侑瞥了一眼，看见许霓站在窗边正回过头看自己，他们家大阳台刚好可以看清他们刚刚站的那个位置，也不知道许霓到底看见了没有，谢侑不在意，他转身回了房间，但很快许霓就过来敲门。  
“什么事？”谢侑刚换了家居服的上衣，还是蛮不耐烦的语气。  
许霓走进来，轻轻带上门，有些踌躇的看着谢侑。说实话，许霓十分漂亮，尤其是那双眼睛，又大又亮，可越是这样谢侑越是讨厌她，更讨厌她想说不说那样，给谁看呢，谢侑捡着地上昨天宋辞扔的还没来得及收拾的衣服，说：“有事就说。”  
“刚才，刚才那个人是谁，就是送你回来的......”  
“跟你有关系吗，那是我老师。”  
许霓抿了抿下唇，不知道该不该和谢侑说她看见的，她站在门口很明显的多余，她忧郁半晌还是说：“刚才我看见了。”  
听到她说这话，谢侑用鼻子哼了一声，随后靠在桌子上抱着胳膊挑了挑眉说：“哟，看见了，你看见什么了，看见我跟他接吻吗？那我想告诉你，你没看见的更多，你也不会想看的。”  
“你，你不能这样，你爸爸会生气的。”  
“关您屁事！管好你自己吧行吗，我还轮不到你来操心。”谢侑没好气的丢下一句，转身正要去浴室洗澡，听见身后的人不大不小的一声啜泣。  
他回过头，看见许霓那双眼睛红了，那双熟悉的眼睛，他见过很多次，吻过很多次，一模一样的眼睛，就连发红都是那么的相似，谢侑想起什么，一下子心软了。但是他还是皱着眉，用命令的语气对她说：“出去。”  
“你为什么不相信我呢，我和你爸爸真的不是你想的那样，你妈妈也不是因为我……”许霓没哭出声，抹了把眼睛用低微的声音说。他们就连哭腔都是一样的。  
本来是消气，可谢侑一听到她说这个就想揍人，许霓这么一说，他又想起来，面前这个是个不该值得他同情的杀人凶手，是她害死自己亲妈的。谢侑冷笑一声说：“你总是这么说，那么我看到的不是真的，您说的一面之词就是真的，您在跟我说笑话吗？”  
“我跟你讲，这件事我只相信自己眼睛看到的，而且一辈子都不会原谅你。”  
许霓咬了咬下唇说：“对不起。”  
谢侑彻底烦了，他正要走，许霓忽然拉了他一把，但是对上谢侑冰冷的目光后又很快松手，她又问：“你真的没看到我的东西吗，一根红绳，上面有一颗红豆。”  
“一条破绳子我动它干什么。”  
谢侑推开门要走，许霓叹了口气几不可闻的说：“你总有一天会明白的，你都会懂。”  
谢侑砰的一声关上了门。  
他不需要懂，也不想懂，他只想让别人也感受一下自己心痛的滋味，他受到的委屈难过，要罪魁祸首十倍百倍的换回来，他没有错。他向来都是这么坚定的，可是一想到宋辞后，就像被十级大风吹过的树，明明扎根那么深了，可却还是摇摇欲坠，好像悬崖边的柳枝，一心想要往下跳。  
一连几天晚上，许霓都没有回来，留在公司陪谢宸加班。或许是不想面对谢侑，或许是因为别的，总之谢侑觉得这样很好，在知道周五两个人也不会回家时，他又胆大的把宋辞带回了家，自然是用叫他给自己补课的拙劣借口。  
教室里除了几个留下打扫的值日生其他人都走了，谢侑在走廊里搂了搂宋辞的腰，低声说，“宋老师，今晚你要给我补课。”  
宋辞抬头看了他一眼，不知道在想什么，也不知道是不是明知故问在撩他，看着谢侑问：“补什么？”  
“补课呀，有很多东西要补，马上三模了，你当然要好好教我，而且今晚家里没人。”  
一进卧室谢侑就把外套和上衣脱了扔在地板上，他赤裸着上身凑到宋辞身边从后面抱着他乱摸，宋辞动了动胳膊想躲，谢侑舔着他后颈那块软肉含着笑说：“别躲，在床上教。”  
“什么在床上，你先把这套试卷给我写了，别，别舔了，听到没有......”  
“嗯，你说，我听着呢。”  
宋辞那两句命令的话根本就没了严厉的语气，听起来反而更像是撒娇和邀约，听的谢侑浑身燥热，他帮宋辞把外套脱了，胸膛贴着他瘦削的脊背，两只手灵活的往他衬衫里钻，嘴巴上乖乖的叫着宋老师，手却直接捏上了他的胸口。  
谢侑捏着那揉了两下，贴着他耳朵暧昧的说：“宋老师，你讲，我认真听呢。”  
冰凉的试卷横亘在两人之间，最终也成了废纸一般被揉烂了丢在地上，期间谢侑更是恶劣的捡起来放在宋辞面前一边做一边要他把正确答案讲给自己听，那些英文单词和正确选项全都化成呜咽融进了浓浓的夜色里。  
宋辞最终也没留下住，毕竟谢宸在公司，不知道什么时候加班完毕就会开车回家，谢侑没强留，两个人洗了澡就把人送走了。  
回到房间里谢侑一边擦头发一边翻手机，正想调戏一下宋辞，却先看到了沈笛给他发来的消息，一连串的’宝贝儿’看的谢侑头疼，他给沈笛打电话问他又有什么屁事，结果还真的是屁事，沈笛问他校庆艺术周活动要干什么，要不要一起排练。  
“那不是下周的事吗，你高三闲死了是不是？”  
沈笛那边不知道在吃什么东西，嚼的吧唧吧唧响，然后笑着说：“老师是不是从你那里刚走？”  
“哪个老师？”  
“宋辞啊。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“那你知道他为什么走吗？”  
“说。”谢侑好像隐约猜到了什么，但是又不想继续往下思考，在等着沈笛告诉他答案。  
“我哥刚才给他打了个电话，俩人吃饭去了。”  
刚听完这句话谢侑就暴躁了，什么！居然刚从自己床上爬起来就去跟别的男人吃饭，宋辞是不是侧面在说自己不够努力？而且沈笛怎么回事，他没好气的质问对面：“你怎么不管好你哥，你这是撮合他们俩呢么，想气死我是不是？”  
“唉，咱俩同命相连，我的情敌跟你的情敌在一起，很愁。”  
挂了电话谢侑盯着沈笛给自己发的一连串’宝贝儿’看了一会儿，忽然想到，宋辞会不会刚才也看见了，那他跟沈暮去吃饭会不会是因为吃醋了？这么想来好像就舒服多了。也管不上是不是自己自欺欺人，谢侑很快趴在床上给宋辞发微信，而枕头上还残留着宋辞刚刚留下的奶香味。  
学校要办校庆，到了校庆周学生们都愿意从忙碌的学习时间里再压榨出时间来做准备，而谢侑和沈笛就轻松的多，沈笛是因为不学习，而谢侑就算不学习成绩也可以一如既往的好，更何况他也愿意拿出大把大把的时间去排练。  
高三本就都是自习，谢侑借着自习的借口去隔壁楼的艺术教室，而其实不过是腾出时间来找宋辞约会。  
他像一块粘人的糖，时时刻刻总想贴着宋辞，在教室里不允许他这么做，就连中午办公室休息的那点时间他也觉得拮据，于是他坐在排练室椅子上抱着吉他弹了两首歌后就开始给宋辞发骚扰短信。  
“宋老师，在上课吗？”  
“宋老师，这节不是你的课啊，要不要来听我的个人演唱会？专门为你一个人举办的。”  
“赏个脸嘛，vip专座，坐我腿上。”  
“hello？宋老师？有信号吗？”  
宋辞正坐在办公室里拿着保温杯喝热水泡枸杞和其他几个老师闲聊，放在一旁的手机一直响个不停，他瞥了一眼看到是谢侑没想理，没想到还没完没了了，对桌的女老师听见了开玩笑的说：“宋老师这么忙呀，是交女朋友了嘛？”  
宋辞推了下眼镜，有点不自然的摇了摇头。  
对面又说：“这是有什么急事催你吧，快看看手机吧，一会炸了。”  
宋辞对她笑了笑，放下水杯拿着手机出门了，他把谢侑的消息都看了一遍，几不可闻的叹了口气，回到：你在哪排练，我来找你。  
对面很快消停了，简洁明了的回复到：在三楼艺术教室。  
已经是傍晚，黄昏落日都接近尾声，几度余晖留下的金色散落在各个高楼的空隙之间，宋辞站在走廊看着那些车辆行人镀上的金色把手搭在手腕上轻轻摸了摸那根红绳。  
艺术教室的门虚掩着，没开灯，从门口看过去昏暗一片，窗帘遮了一半，只漏下几丝金色的光线，那些线条错落有致的映照在墙壁和地上，好像是刻意而为的一份艺术品。宋辞在门口站了一会儿，没看到谢侑的身影，不知道他在里面搞什么名堂。  
他知道谢侑肯定又会做那些令他脸红心跳的事，想到这儿，连宋辞自己都想不清楚他到底是排斥他这样做还是在心里默默期待，谢侑对他做过太多这样的事，每到这样相似的特定场景，宋辞总会条件反射。  
这不是我期待，而是谢侑的手段让我陷入的更深罢了，宋辞在心里这样想。  
他推开门也没有见到谢侑，艺术教室的角落里有画架，地上是散落的颜料，而吉他被放在桌子上，在阳光的映衬下可以看见空气中弥漫开来的颗粒以及琴弦上由于长久摩擦的痕迹。说实话，宋辞不喜欢这种躲猫猫的游戏，他都多大了，二十好几的人了。  
他站在那叫了一声谢侑的名字，却没人回应。  
“你再不出来我走了。”  
“我真的走了。”  
窗帘后面终于发出声音，谢侑站在阳光照不到的窗帘后面低声说：“宋老师，你来这里。”  
“要干嘛？”宋辞嘴上这么说着，语气里也带着或多或少的嫌弃，可脚却先行一步走了过去，他边走边伸手要把窗帘撩起来，可刚走近，手指还没碰到窗帘，就被人准确握住手腕顺势拉进了怀里。  
那根红绳在宋辞手腕和谢侑掌心的摩擦下硌的生疼。  
宋辞被卷进窗帘里，两个人胸口紧紧贴在一起，连心跳都明显放大，空荡的房间里只有身边几缕金色的阳光，其他都被隐匿了。而充满情愫的暧昧又在两人之间无限放大。  
谢侑摸了摸他的脸，捏着他尖尖的下巴低低笑了一声说：“我就知道你会来找我。”他声音低的几乎要沉入宋辞心脏里那涓涓蜿蜒的湖底，深水湖下万丈波涛，湖面却依旧波澜不惊，只有几圈荡漾开来的水痕，但宋辞自己心里清楚是怎么回事。  
他把头转向一边，从窗子向外望，耳朵却是不可避免的红，都多少次了，他一面对谢侑，还是不可救药的发烫，由内而外，身体心脏，一同升温。  
谢侑用了点力气，让他面对着自己，他压抑着沉重的喘息勾起嘴角说：“宋老师，我好久没跟你接吻了。”  
他用指腹摩挲着宋辞微微张开的唇瓣，低头在上面亲了一口。  
“我想你了。”  
谢侑凑近了，用手指勾了勾他的眼镜，接着就是漫天而来的亲吻，像冬日里飘落的大雪一片接着一片，可又是那样似有若无的温柔，谢侑用舌尖顶着他口腔内的软肉反复摩挲，不一会儿就把宋辞吻的湿漉漉。他搂着宋辞的腰卷在窗帘里，深情的接吻，把一切都隔绝在外。  
宋辞被亲的头晕目眩，他最怕谢侑这样毫无预兆又极具有占有欲强势的亲吻，他总是会被亲的腿都站不直，只能紧紧搂着谢侑接受，好像他很主动一样，其实只是因为他真的站不稳。  
不知道亲了多久，宋辞觉得自己快要呼吸不上来，才终于推了推谢侑的肩膀。  
两个人分开，阳光终于照了过来，在宋辞脸上留下一小片侧影，谢侑捧着他的脸笑着说：“你脸都红透了。”  
“这里太热了。”宋辞扶正眼镜终于从发闷的窗帘里走了出来。  
谢侑坐在桌在上，把那首歌弹了一遍又一遍，宋辞就站在他对面听，偶尔会低头看一下手机，他没什么表情，只是一会儿低头，一会儿抬头，好像不敢长久看谢侑眼睛似的。其实却是是这样，谢侑望着他深情唱歌的时候，宋辞总觉得自己要灵魂出窍，他就不敢一直盯着看了，害怕彻彻底底陷进漩涡再也出不来。  
谢侑终于放下吉他，他跳下桌子站在宋辞面前，露出委屈的神情说：“你总心不在焉的。”  
“一会儿有晚自习。”宋辞岔开话题。  
谢侑搂了他一下，郑重却是商量的口吻说：“宋辞，你发现了吗，你总是对我忽冷忽热。”  
“是吗？”他忽然仰起嘴角笑了笑，“你想的太多了。”  
“你答应我的还算数吗？”  
“算数。”  
谢侑没憋住笑，他在宋辞头顶揉了一把说：“我还没说是什么呢。”  
“我答应你的所有事，都算数。”  
这当然算不上什么承诺，谢侑也知道自己没必要像小女生谈恋爱那样非要他说出个所以然来，他不想纠结这些，于是想了想跟宋辞说，要他周五晚上来看自己的彩排。下周六就是学校的文艺汇演，周五彩排他希望宋辞能陪着他。  
宋辞点了点头说好。  
周五的彩排在学校礼堂，还没到时间就已经张罗起来，热热闹闹好似过年。  
初冬的寒意总是猝不及防，谢侑个子高，他披了件驼色大衣，背影看上去像是模特走秀，他弄好头发后靠在后台侧面门口向外望了一会儿，一直没看到宋辞的身影。  
来帮忙的学妹凑过来叫了他一声，他没听见，小学妹又红着脸叫了一声：“谢侑！”  
“嗯？”这才缓过神来，谢侑看了他一眼，露出礼貌性的笑容问：“什么事？”  
“那个，你这么一直站在这儿啊，多冷啊，给你被奶茶暖暖手吧。”学妹凑近点儿把奶茶递给他，可谢侑却下意识的向后退了一步。虽说动作不大，可还是很明显，学妹的脸上一下挂不住了，他犹豫着又问了一句：“不喝奶茶吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”谢侑摆摆手。  
“那要不要来后面坐坐，这里吹风太容易感冒了。”  
“没事。”谢侑还是拒绝。  
那学妹站了一会儿不知道说什么好，只好自己去忙别的，而谢侑还是站在门口等。  
他今天是准备跟宋辞告白的，正式的告白。  
他看了眼时间，已经迟到半小时了。谢侑看着微信上自己发出了几条消息，依旧石沉大海杳无音信，他靠在墙上给宋辞打了个电话，响了两声后却被挂断了。谢侑微微蹙眉又拨了一遍，没想到却已经关机。  
他望着门外凛冽的风，插在兜里捏着那枚戒指的手狠狠的攥了一下，然后松开了手。  
10  
班级里有个学生因为谈恋爱成绩下滑的很快，宋辞下午抽时间去做了一次家访，回来的时候有点晚了。  
堵车。  
赶上了晚高峰，路上堵的水泄不通，一排排长龙似的车堵的看不见首尾，宋辞有点急躁看着手机，可半天才挪动几步。  
“师傅，到学校还要多久？”  
司机看了看前面的路摇了摇头说：“说不准啊，本来路就不近，现在这个点不知道要堵到什么时候，我看着还赶不上走回去快呢。”  
走回去也要将近一个小时了，宋辞叹了口气，好在还没放学，只好耐心的等。  
他抠着安全带心不在焉的向窗外望，刚开了一半车窗有些凛冽的风立刻钻进车里，脖领被灌了不少冷气，他被吹的缩了缩脖子只好又把车窗关上了，坐在车里静静等。  
司机看出他着急，找他闲聊问：“什么事这么急啊，是给弟弟还是妹妹开家长会？”  
宋辞愣了一下，啊？随后又笑着说：“不是，我是老师。”  
“那怎么没在学校，下午出去了？”  
“去学生家家访了，回来的有点晚。”  
那司机若有所思的点了点头，然后自言自语打趣说到：“你这老师这么负责任，说实话刚才看你这么着急我还以为是急着去约会呢！”  
宋辞含含糊糊的嗯了两声，不再说话了，静静地听着那司机抱怨这条路有多么堵，城市规划做的不好，还有一些零碎的小事。  
堵了大概十多分钟，车子终于又开起来了，宋辞看手机快没电了，害怕谢侑会等着急，于是点开对话框想告诉他晚点到，还没来得及按发送，忽然接进来一个电话。  
宋辞看着沈暮的名字皱了皱眉，还是接了。  
挂了电话后宋辞有点愣神，他靠在那半天没说话，停在一个红绿灯路口时他转过头对司机说，去xx酒店。  
“不去学校了？”  
“有点急事。”  
刚才沈暮在电话里说，他要出国了。宋辞不太敢相信，怎么好好的，说走就走了，他问是不是开玩笑，沈暮说，下周五的飞机。  
沈暮对于宋辞来说，算不上什么白月光朱砂痣，但也确确实实是他生命中十分重要的人，在十年前第一次遇到他的时候，沈暮第一次对他笑的时候，他就知道他们之间不只是朋友那么简单了，可是也不是爱情的方向。自从上次沈暮对他告白后，宋辞心里总是有点隔阂，这不怪沈暮，怪他自己，若是以前可以以朋友的身份肆无忌惮的接受他的好，但现在不行了，因为他知道那每一份好的感情里都参杂了别的东西，他知道，如果他不想跟沈暮在一起，就不能要。  
可是想的再多，说的再多，都无法不承认，他对沈暮是一种很深的感情。  
宋辞脱了大衣，沈暮接过来帮他挂起来，笑笑说：“点的都是你爱吃的，要喝酒吗？”  
“你没在跟我开玩笑吧，真的要走吗？”  
“真的要走。”沈暮这句话说的坚定的就像当初在这里跟他表白时那样。  
沈暮是律师，他有朋友要在英国开律师事务所，半年前就叫他去那工作，待遇不知道比国内好了多少倍，沈暮一直拖着说再考虑考虑，其实他们彼此都心知肚明，宋辞知道是因为自己。  
沈暮喝的有点多，他晃了晃酒杯看着宋辞笑笑说：“其实我以为帮你找到陆婉仪后，你可以把这一切都放下，那时候你了了心结，或许就有心思考虑点别的，比如跟我在一起。”  
“可是后来我发现，是我太天真了，我都不知道这是不是造化弄人老天在捉弄我呢，还是跟你就根本没有缘分。”  
宋辞抿了口酒，他忽然想起上次沈暮在这儿给他过生日送戒指的事儿，其实那天，他打算好好考虑跟沈暮之间的感情，可是谢侑毫无预兆的出现了，而且一而再再而三的搅乱他的生活和他的心。  
在谢侑出现的时候，宋辞就知道，他和沈暮彻底没可能了。  
无论沈暮在他身边陪伴了多少年，十年，二十年，或是更久，那一刻他都知道，出现的这个人彻彻底底的顶替了他的位置，而且是毫无余地占有欲极强的住进了他的心里。  
宋辞望着他说：“我也没想到会这样。”  
谁也没想到。  
“你真的打算跟他在一起吗，他暂且是个小屁孩不说，他接近你的目的还不清楚吗，连陆婉仪这个人都找到了你还在犹豫什么呢，你是等他毕业吗，还是等他认清自己，你觉得他会改变主意吗，宋辞你知不知道你这样就是往火坑里跳！”沈暮这话说的有点急，又或许是这段时间在心中压抑太久，他不知道谢侑和宋辞之间发生过什么，但是很明显的，这两个人的纠葛越来越深了。  
宋辞看着他，抿着嘴似乎想说什么，但是最后什么也没说，他轻轻叹了口气，点头说：“我知道。”可是喜欢一个人的感情从来都不是自己能控制的。  
从谢侑送给他那根红绳的时候就开始了，他明知道是沼泽，却还是跟着他的脚步陷入泥潭，谢侑对他所有的好所有的温柔，都带上了明晃晃报复的标签，可宋辞还是陷进去了。他跟着谢侑走的脚步像灌了铅一样沉重，却还是无法避免。  
从双脚开始往下陷，到细长的双腿，腰肢，胸口，他已经呼吸不顺了，却无路可退，谢侑似乎站在沼泽中央，苦笑着说：你何必自讨苦吃。直到泥泞的沼泽没过头顶，宋辞还是什么都没说。  
他那时候就知道了，陆婉仪和谢侑是有关系的，而且不一般，那根红绳和红豆是和王唯生一对的，他在脖子上戴了这么多年，一眼就认出来了。只不过那时候他还想通过谢侑找到她，也想看看这小孩到底还有什么招数，也想等到最后一刻让谢侑后悔，他知道谢侑恨他，但是同样的，他也恨着谢侑。  
他可以选择用一段感情来报复另一段感情，那宋辞同样也可以利用这段感情来报复，报复陆婉仪，报复谢侑，也报复自己。  
这大概是最开始谢侑和他同样的初衷，可不知道从什么时候开始变味了，谢侑每一次的真诚，每一次亲吻，每一次拥抱，每一次的亲密接触，都在一点点打破宋辞的底线，他不知道谢侑有没有动了真情，但是他知道自己，对他，是真的动了真心。  
但是这份真心里参杂着谎言，利益，报复，他也觉得很可笑。  
上次沈暮跟他说找到陆婉仪的时候，他就知道自己这一切的猜测都是对的，谢侑是小孩子，他不是了。在他看到许霓，谢宸，谢侑一家三口的照片时，在他知道许霓和陆婉仪是同一个人时，在看到照片上谢侑笑的灿烂时，心里忽然好像有什么彻底碎了，而同时却也彻底放下了。  
他不想像谢侑那么幼稚，再用感情来伤害感情。  
或许陆婉仪的选择是对的，他不该用破坏别人的家庭来弥补自己年幼时心里的创伤。  
沈暮看着他，眼底是说不清的情绪，他说：“你放下吧。”  
“离开谢侑吧。”  
你想要的，我都可以给你。  
直到彩排结束后，都没有看到宋辞的身影，小学妹问谢侑要不要一起走。他摇摇头说：不用了。  
“今晚一直看你心不在焉的，是在等人吗？”  
“她......是不是不会来了？”学妹自然不知道这背后有什么故事，还以为是谢侑喜欢上哪个女生，结果被人放了鸽子。谢侑看了他一眼，礼貌性的点了点头，轻声说，也许吧，随后便转身走了。  
天已经黑透了。  
又打了几个电话宋辞还是关机，礼堂的人已经走的差不多了，谢侑系好围巾向外走。  
凛冽的风比刚才更浓了，明明已经穿了很多，领口也塞好围巾，可是有风从耳边吹过时，他还是觉得冷。他从校园中间的操场上穿过去，平时跟宋辞一起走时总觉得这学校很小，两个人没一起走几步就绕了好几圈，总也走不够。可今天一个人在寒风中走的时候，他才发现，原来空荡的校园这么大。  
大到好像怎么也走不到尽头。  
谢侑把手插进兜里，又摸到了那枚戒指，如果宋辞今晚来了，现在两个人是不是已经到家，已经从师生关系更进一步变成情侣关系了呢，如果宋辞不愿意也可以，他答应过自己的，毕业了就在一起。  
他也说过，答应自己的话全都算数。  
可是他今天还是没来，谢侑替他想了种种借口，最后想明白，或许他根本就不想来。在宋辞心里，自己从来就没那么重要。  
在他心里自己究竟算什么呢。  
一夜情，小屁孩，还是就一个普普通通一厢情愿黏着他的追求者，他的学生。他们的关系自己从来都不占主导地位，比被动还要被动。  
谢侑忽然觉得有点儿累了。他知道宋辞不是傻子，本来是想要宋辞陷入这场爱情里，最后输的彻彻底底，也算是了了谢侑的心愿，可是这场博弈还没开始，自己却先输了，真的特别特别可笑。  
都不知道是从什么时候开始，他就离不开宋辞了，他小心翼翼藏着掖着的心在宋辞面前一层层的拨开，暴露的彻底，想要报仇的心一点点隐匿，留下的全是真心。  
他觉得宋辞挺可恶的，手段比他高明，他承认自己输了，他想过离开宋辞算了，也不求个结果，可是偏偏做不到。  
他总是希望自己能记得，他是恨他的，他有多恨许霓就有多恨宋辞，恨他会对自己笑，恨他也会冷漠，恨他让自己计划失败了，也恨他让自己动真心。  
宋辞真是这个世界上最令他又恨又爱的人。  
算了。  
谢侑往学校门口走，他缩了缩脖子又站直，宋辞说过不喜欢他蜷在一起缩着脖子的样子，看起来很怂。谢侑出了校门正要打车，忽然抬头看见了站在树下的宋辞。  
以前看过书里描写过这种场景，觉得整个世界都静止了，什么都看不见，背影模糊一片只能看见心上人的身影。他一直以为只不过是矫情，而此时此刻他才明白，那画面果真如此。他一双被风吹得发红的眼睛里，只有宋辞。  
谢侑一步一步走过去，到后面走的越来越快，明明只有十几米的距离，最后干脆跑过去，直到把宋辞拥进怀里那一刹那，谢侑一颗狂跳敲着警铃的心脏才终于安稳下来。  
他把宋辞抱得紧紧的，几乎是用了全部的力气，他好怕宋辞就这样像烟一样被风吹散了。  
宋辞被他勒的有点喘不过气，以为是生气了，把下巴搭在他肩膀上轻轻蹭了蹭，低声说：对不起啊，我手机没电了。  
就在刚刚，谢侑还想着要怎么凶他，怎么质问他，可是这句话却让他什么也说不出口了，刚才那些胡思乱想的东西也抛之脑后，他谢侑什么都不想，什么都不要，只这样抱着他就好。  
在凛冽的寒风中，只有宋辞才能温暖他的心。  
谢侑带着他回家了，宋辞洗了个澡，本来是想手机充好电就回家，谢侑从后面搂着他不让他走。  
“你明天不是要演出吗，今天早点睡，别瞎折腾了。”  
谢侑拿过吹风机帮他吹头发，等吹干了才说：今晚我要跟你睡。  
“哪天睡不行，非要今天。”  
“就要今天。”  
“怎么又跟小孩一样任性，我不想你明天迟到。”  
“你不总说我是小孩吗？”谢侑凑近了坏笑着说：“演出在晚上呢，你怎么就知道我会迟到，我干什么一整天都起不来，你也太狠了吧，是不是连姿势都帮我想好了？”  
对于他耍流氓的常态宋辞虽然耳朵红，但也可以装作视而不见，他拿了手机跟他挥手说：拜拜，回家了。  
结果沈暮的电话这时候打了进来，连隔着手机都能听见那边传来的酒气，宋辞看了眼谢侑微微蹙眉说：“你又喝酒了？”  
“我想你。”  
这句话听的宋辞心里一沉，谢侑就站在他面前，他知道他听见了，但什么都没说。  
宋辞不自然的侧了侧身，低声说：你不是到家了吗，早点休息，早点睡，别闹了，听话。  
电话那边似乎还在不依不饶，谢侑脸色变的极差，就算他不会跟宋辞发脾气，可是在他面前哄别的男人还是让他极其不爽，而且还是喜欢他男人的男人。  
自己在宋辞心里是不是真的什么都不算。  
谢侑转身去阳台抽烟，等抽完两根宋辞才挂了电话来找他。  
宋辞皱着眉看他，说：“怎么又抽烟。”  
谢侑把烟头灭了，面朝窗户外吐了吐嘴里的烟味才转身跟宋辞说：“走吧，我送你回家。”  
他站着没动，谢侑搂了他一下，他才说：“我不回家了，一会儿有点事。”  
“什么事，去找沈暮吗？”谢侑眼神冷的可怕，语气极力克制着怒气。  
宋辞点了点头，“对，他要出国了，我要去看看他，而且他喝了太多酒，我怕他出事。”宋辞不忍心再看谢侑的表情，说完转身就走，他知道自己这样很过分，可是谢侑不是他男朋友，但同样的，他也真的担心沈暮。  
等走到楼下的时候宋辞才发现谢侑还在后面跟着，他问怎么不回去。  
“我送你过去，跟你一起去。”谢侑说。  
“太晚了。”  
谢侑面无表情的看了他一眼，哼了一声说：“你也知道太晚了，那这么晚一个喜欢你的男人喝了酒还叫你去他家，你不知道是什么意思吗，你也是男人，你就真不知道男人心里都想点儿什么吗？”  
说实话，宋辞真的没想这么多，他跟沈暮认识了这么多年，知道他对其他那些情人走肾不走心，但也从没想过他会这么想自己，被谢侑提醒他愣了一下，随后用膝盖撞了撞谢侑的屁股，说：“你以为谁都跟你一样吗？”  
他走了两步发现谢侑还站在原地，于是转过头叫他：“不是要一起吗，走啊。”  
谢侑从后面看着他的背影，在心里暗想，如果和他在一起这么快乐，好像也可以忽略这一切开始的原因和结果，哪怕只能留住现在的时光呢。  
谢侑真的跟着他一起来了沈暮家，刚一进门就闻到好大一股酒气。  
来开门的是沈笛，看到宋辞后愣了一下，点点头跟他打招呼，礼貌的叫了一声，宋老师。随后又看见宋辞身后的谢侑，没忍住说了句，卧槽。  
谢侑从后面进来夹着他脑袋说，“你怎么也在这儿，操什么操，你哥呢？”  
沈笛不跟沈暮住在一起，跟父母住，偶尔会来，他知道沈暮喜欢宋辞，但是知道这么多年私底下也没怎么在一起过，四个人的关系很微妙，谢侑和沈笛是好哥们，都是宋辞的学生，宋辞和沈笛的哥哥沈暮是发小。但是沈笛喜欢他哥，他哥喜欢宋辞，谢侑喜欢宋辞。也就是说，谢侑是沈暮的情敌，宋辞是沈笛的情敌，俩人情敌在一起了。  
跟绕口令似的，沈笛自己绕了半天也没绕明白。  
但是现在好了，宋辞要是真能跟谢侑在一起，他哥们有了归宿，他哥也没人抢了。  
几个人坐在客厅，沈笛倒了点儿饮料说：“我哥回来没喝多少，刚才被我不小心踢洒一瓶。”  
等了一会儿沈暮从浴室里出来，他刚洗了澡，穿着水泡，酒意醒了大半。他看见三个人坐在那转身走向酒柜，从里面拿了两瓶龙舌兰出来。  
接着又去厨房切柠檬，端了一小碟盐过来摆在桌子上，他准备好酒杯，随便弄了点吃的，折腾一大圈才回来坐下。  
他先给谢侑倒了一小杯龙舌兰，然后露出一个礼貌性的微笑，扬了扬下巴对他说。  
“成年了吧，一起喝点酒吧。”  
11  
谢侑在嘴唇上抹了点儿盐，爽快的喝了一杯，他望着沈暮带着挑衅的语气说。  
“好啊，早就想跟你喝点儿了。”  
四个人坐下一起喝酒，并没有想象当中那样嚣张跋扈的气氛，反倒是沈笛有点不自然，谢侑和宋辞坐一边，对面是沈笛，他在桌子下面用脚碰了碰他，使眼色问他搞什么鬼。  
沈笛做口型到，“我哥晚上喝的挺多了，别灌醉他。”  
谢侑啧了一声没理他。心想你这个时候担心你的心上人，我自然也要护着我的男人，所以哥们这关系先放一边，灌醉沈暮是一定要的。  
谢侑酒量极好，酒过三巡后沈暮眼前渐渐模糊了，而谢侑还能笑着和他碰杯。沈暮偏着头看他，笑着摇了摇头说：“咱们四个也没有外人，我就直说吧，我知道宋辞为什么喜欢你。”  
“你年纪轻，冲动，做事不顾后果，对感情也是这样，你给他的新鲜感和刺激我比不了，但是你能确定你就一直这么喜欢他吗，还是说你打算完成你的目的之后就离开他？”  
谢侑眯着眼看对面的男人，喝了口酒低声说：“这些都跟你没关系。”  
“小孩子就是小孩子，下周我就要出国了。”沈暮伸手轻轻拍了拍谢侑随意搭在桌子上的手臂，继续说：“不过你要知道，我不是想要把他让给你才走，我不希望他纠结，也不想让他难过，你懂吗，你照顾好宋辞，要是让他受伤了我不会放过你的。”  
“记住了，别以为我不知道你想什么，你要是对他不好我随时都会回来干你，明白了吗小孩？”  
沈笛知道谢侑脾气不好，他哥这一番挑衅的话让他不安又无奈，同时又有点伤心，他那种埋藏在土里暗无天日的喜欢永远都不能像他哥那样赤裸裸的说出来，却又没有勇气像他这样彻底放下。  
沈笛看了看谢侑，脸色不好，又看了看他哥，喝的满脸红润，无奈的叹了口气。  
谢侑给他杯子里倒了点儿温水，哼笑一声说：“我的男人我自然会照顾好，你就省省吧，都喝成这样了，舌头捋直了再说话。”  
四个人喝到很晚，沈暮从他跟宋辞认识的事开始讲，讲他们小时候逃学去打游戏，讲他们俩一起干坏事，讲他跟男孩子开房钱不够还要宋辞半夜去送钱，他说，宋辞对我这么好，我怎么舍得把他交给你。  
唯一没怎么喝酒的是宋辞，他微微蹙起好看的眉，轻声说：“别说了，喝了这么多早点去休息。”  
“你懂我，你最懂我了，你知道我怎么想。”  
“我知道，所以那些话都放在肚子里吧，藏的深深的，我听一次就够了。”  
宋辞从没见过他喝的这么多，他们两个一起喝过很多次酒，喝的烂醉如泥，沈暮会笑着跟他讲很多事，可是从没像现在这样，这样的难过。他望着沈暮的眼睛，就好像看见了小时候陆婉仪离开时自己的样子，是被最亲近最喜欢的人抛弃时的神情，宋辞难以自持的又想到那个画面，微微攥紧了拳头。  
如果活这二十几年最让他意难平的一件事，就是当初陆婉仪离开她没有挽留，如果那时候他跟别的小孩一样哭着求他，不要她走，那么这一切是不是都不一样了，王唯生也不会像现在这样，一切都不是眼前的样子。  
他也不会遇到谢侑。  
他身子不自然的微微颤抖，他想大概是刚刚进入体内的酒精让他有些精神恍惚，指甲深深嵌入掌心，就在快要觉得呼吸不畅时，突然被人握住了。  
“怎么了？”谢侑因为喝了太多酒，脸有些发热，眼尾却变得温柔起来，失去了刚来这时候的戾气，他温柔的摸着宋辞的手背，像安慰他似的，嘴上却问到：“你想和他一起出国吗，你后悔了吗？”  
宋辞抿着嘴把手抽了回来，淡淡的说：“没有。”  
到了凌晨这鸿门宴般的酒局才终于以沈暮喝的烂醉而告终，宋辞去厨房收拾东西，谢侑帮着沈笛把他抬回卧室，放下人后两个人站在卧室门口抽烟，谢侑关上门吸了口烟问道：“你怎么想的。”  
“什么怎么想？”  
“你说呢？”谢侑叼着烟靠在门上，喝醉酒之后的他看起来徒增几分男人成熟的性感，他踢了踢沉默不语沈笛的小腿：“他跟宋辞现在彻底没关系了，又要出国，你就不打算有点动作吗？”  
沈笛吸了口烟，淡淡地说：“我不知道。”  
“还不知道个屁，哥哥我给你指条明路吧，今晚快点把你哥办了。”  
“操，你小点声！”  
“紧张个什么劲啊，你看他都喝成什么样了，我在他耳边喊他都不会醒，别装了，一会儿快点办了，我谢谢你，让他知道他是下面那个，好对宋辞彻底死心。”  
沈笛吸了口烟，沉默了一会儿说：“我哥是1。”  
谢侑：“哦。”  
过了一会儿谢侑才反应过来，他把烟蒂捏在烟灰缸里怪叫了一声说：“我靠！你怎么知道的，你跟你哥做过了？？！”  
“当然没有！”  
“啊～那我知道了，你是下面那个，所以你哥必须是上面那个啊。”  
沈笛瞪了他一眼说：“别乱猜了，之前我哥有前男友来我家闹过，叫他老公，跟个姑娘似的，我哥怎么看都肯定是上面的吧。”  
“有道理，但是你不想上他吗？”  
沈笛没说话，继续默默的吸烟。他从很小时候就喜欢他哥了，大概是青春期刚开始，他意识到自己弄时会脑补哥哥的脸就知道，他完了。  
说实话，他跟他哥的关系不好也不坏，若即若离忽冷忽热，大概就是这样的原因让他对哥哥萌生了其他情愫，他忍了这么多年，现在沈暮要走了，彻底离开了他的生活，他想，或许谢侑说得对，是好是坏，他们早晚该有一个结果。  
是需要他主动的。  
谢侑拍了拍他肩膀说：“咱俩这关系你还能瞒得住我吗，想上就趁早上了，这事越拖越没结果，真的。”说完谢侑从口袋里掏出一个超薄款放在沈暮手心里，然后在他耳边吹了口气说：“到时候温柔点儿，我相信你哥不会怪你的。”  
没了外人打扰，谢侑终于放心的来找宋辞，他从后面环住宋辞的腰哼声问：“你刚才怎么都不喝酒？”  
“总要留一个人清醒，不然你们一个个都醉了，谁来收拾这烂摊子。”  
“我这不是没醉嘛～”谢侑从后面紧紧搂着他，歪头把嘴唇贴在他幼白的脖颈上亲了亲留下一个不深不浅的红色印记，轻声说：“现在你不用清醒了吧，我陪你喝酒。”  
“你别忘了，明天晚上你还有演出活动。”宋辞善意提醒，下一秒却被人搂着坐到了沙发里，谢侑双腿大咧咧的分开，让他坐在自己大腿上，然后捏住了宋辞的手指。  
“我不想跟你喝酒。”  
谢侑捏着他指尖，吻了吻他的手背，然后从盘子里捏了点儿盐放在上面，他把切好的柠檬放在宋辞嘴边说：“咬着。”  
“我说了，不想跟你喝酒。”  
“还在因为我灌醉沈暮的事生气吗，再这样我要吃醋了。”  
“你知不知道自己多幼稚，他下周就走了，你这么灌他干什么？”  
谢侑目光沉了沉，喝龙舌兰舔盐咬柠檬那一套他懒得做了，他看着宋辞的眼睛直接把杯子里的酒喝干，然后捏他的下巴狠狠吻了上去。  
他轻轻咬着宋辞的下唇用齿尖摩挲，舌头缠着他乱搅，宋辞忍不住发出闷哼叫他别在这里乱来。  
“这是别人家！”宋辞推了他一把低声说道，可不知道是刚才那酒精发挥了作用还是气氛使然，连他自己都听出了自己声音中的暧昧与喘息，从喉咙深处发出的气音格外撩人。  
下一秒就被人按在了沙发上，谢侑捏着他下巴压低声音说：“今晚我本来想放你走的，可是你一而再再而三的挑战我底线，你是不是以为我对你真的没脾气。”  
“你有什么资格对我发脾气？”  
“你知不知道今天我等了你多久？好，其实我等你多久都可以，也可以一直等下去，但却是因为别的男人。”  
谢侑一手从他肩膀缓缓滑下来揉了揉他露出来的一小截腰肢，一手咔哒一声解开皮带，他贴近宋辞压抑着性感的声音说：“今晚我要好好惩罚你，在我面前哄别的男人，这就是下场，宋老师。”  
直到深夜两个人从沙发到阳台，又折回浴室锁了门，谢侑抱着他抵在墙上不依不饶的问：“你知不知道错了？”  
“嘶…...你......你就这么记仇吗？”宋辞喘着粗气皱着眉头问。  
“是。”  
第二天早上睁开眼睛时谢侑已经走了，宋辞起来收拾东西直接回家，他躺到自己那张大床上似乎才终于安心，他洗了个澡简单清理一下又睡了一觉。  
这次睡的格外安心，或许是最近事情太多昨晚又折腾的太累，他从上午一直睡到太阳落山。再揉着眼睛看手机时已经下午两点，宋辞看到一个陌生号码，他正要打过去，对面又拨回来了。  
“您好，这里是xx公安局，请问您是谢侑监护人吗？”  
宋辞到公安局时已经半个小时后，简单了解了一下情况说是谢侑在律师事务所跟别人打架了，宋辞不知怎么脑海中一瞬间就浮现谢侑和沈暮打架的情形。  
他知道该来的早晚要来，就没想到这么快。  
他来的时候手续已经处理完，谢侑正站在门口抽烟，两个人的脸色都不太好。宋辞看了他一眼问道：“沈暮呢？”  
“他？回去处理了吧。”  
他在前面走，谢侑跟在后面，伸手拉了他一把却被甩开了。  
“怎么了？”他莫名其妙。  
宋辞停下脚步站在他面前淡淡的说：“你知道吗，你这样真的不仅无聊而且幼稚。”  
“啊？怎么了。”谢侑疑惑的看着他。  
宋辞突然很讨厌他这样，他讨厌谢侑自以为是把自己当作傻子骗的样子，这种情绪不知道从什么时候开始的，或许从他知道他目的的一瞬间就开始积压又或许是昨天晚上他的回答，也可能是之前两人相处时细小而琐碎的间隙，都让宋辞觉得自己是个傻子。  
谢侑为了报复他装的那么逼真，又或许参杂了真实的感情，宋辞现在不想追究了，他只是觉得很累，从昨天晚上开始就对他的无理取闹感到疲惫，他们不合适他清楚，只是不该这么一拖再拖。  
如果这之前没有把沈暮牵扯进来还好，现在谢侑这么做只会让他觉得可笑。  
宋辞微微扬起头看他，他现在心里十分烦躁，甚至烦躁谢侑为什么会比他那么一点儿，这样每次跟他认真说话时都要仰起头看他。  
宋辞抿了一下嘴唇说：“过了今天，咱俩就到此为止吧。”  
两个人之间的空气安静了几秒，对面的人才缓缓开口问：“为什么？”  
“什么为什么，没有为什么，我不想说的那么清楚，以后别见面了。”  
这句话说完明明是该解脱的，是该有那种洒脱释然的快感，可宋辞却觉得心口抽搐着痛，那分明就是心疼的感觉，是心脏拧在一起的疼，像是掉了一个缺口，那缺口很小，就像沙漏的漏口，可是里面的东西却止不住的一点点向外流，要被抽空了。  
谢侑一把拽住他的手腕，淡淡的说：“你说清楚，不然我不会让你走。”  
宋辞举起手给他看，那根红绳横亘在他的掌心和自己的手腕之间，比任何时候都刺眼，宋辞看了他一眼说到：“还要我说的更清楚吗，你不就是因为这个接近我吗，就因为许霓和陆婉仪是同一个人，你还要我怎么说清楚？”  
“我现在什么都不想要了，你让我走行不行，你为什么还要把沈暮牵扯进来，你是不是非要我真的什么都没有了才罢休，你才真的高兴了。”  
宋辞把手腕上那根红绳扯下来扔在地上：“陆婉仪的。”他又把脖子上的那根一样的扯下来也扔了：“王唯生的。”  
“我告诉你，这是他们两个当初的定情信物，陆婉仪跟你爸走的时候什么都没拿，就拿了这个东西，我找了他这么多年，现在够了，你们一家三口能别再来打扰我的生活了吗？”  
宋辞压抑着情绪说出这些话，每个字的声音都很低却像是被撞击的钟一样声音响的振聋发聩，每一个字都狠狠敲在谢侑的心口。  
他看了看宋辞说：“他在你心里就这么重要吗？”  
“谁？”  
“你对我发脾气，和我说这些话，是因为沈暮吧。”  
“是，我认识他十年，他对我真的很重要。”  
谢侑蹲下来把地上的两根红绳捡起来攥在手心，他抬起头望着宋辞，目光里是说不清的情绪，他动了动喉结轻声问：“那我呢？”  
我在你心里也会有一点点份量吗。  
宋辞回到家刚躺到床上就收到沈暮的微信，说一会儿要来，宋辞犹豫半晌才回复：好。  
一个半小时前他还躺在这张床上睡一个香甜的觉，一个半小时后再躺在这儿却什么都变了。他胳膊伸平瘫在床上深深叹了口气。他知道刚才是自己太过无理取闹了，他们之间的关系不该这么早挑明，也不该接着沈暮这件事说出来，可是宋辞忍不住了，他不想在和谢侑是那种表面互相喜欢着背地里却互相猜手段用尽。  
他喜欢他。  
沈暮来的时候额头还带着点儿伤，宋辞给他用冰块敷了敷说：“对不起啊。”  
“嗯？干嘛突然道歉。”沈暮接过来又敷了一会疑惑的看着他。  
“再怎么说，谢侑也是我的学生，他把你打成这样他不道歉，我也该替他道歉。”  
“谁跟你说是他打的？”沈暮笑了一声：“有你在这儿我俩的关系也不会那么僵，你是不是想多了，今天上午他来找我时有几个人来律师所闹事，我上一个官司的被告人，结果对面动手他就跟人家打起来了，也不是什么大事，对面就是来找事的。”  
“你是说，他帮你？”  
“对啊，难不成你以为他会胳膊肘往外拐？怎么，你俩因为我吵架了？”  
宋辞低下头：“没有。”  
“真的假的，你这么说我忽然还有点开心了，你俩不是…...”还没等说完，宋辞打断他道：“我俩什么也不是。”  
沈暮看他脸色不太好，才不敢开玩笑了，他靠在沙发上望着宋辞说：“你不想知道他上午来找我干什么吗？”宋辞张了张嘴还没等‘不想’两个字说出来，沈暮就说：“他问我你是不是早就知道这事了。”  
“我说你知道，他问我，要怎么样你才会原谅他，我说这个我就不知道，要你自己悟了。”  
沈暮深深叹了口气说：“我不是想退出，也不是想把你交给他，我喜欢你，但是我也知道，你喜欢他。你们都不该为上一辈感情的事纠缠着，你找了这么多年了，早就该有自己的生活了不是吗，早就该放下了。”

12  
还是没能够抵抗住寒风的侵袭，宋辞走到楼下时冻的缩了缩脖子又上楼系了条围巾。  
其实他挺不喜欢这些额外的装饰品，他总觉得多余，可是一会儿停了车要走好一段路才能到学校演出礼堂，只好围的严严实实。他坐在车上系好安全带习惯性的摸了摸手腕，这才意识到已经空了，他低头看着手腕好像还残留着一丝细微而不易察觉的印记。  
就像谢侑一样，他再怎么想要逃离两人之间的感情也躲不掉。  
谢侑的表演在很后面，算是压轴，他抱着吉他在台上唱歌，台下一片沸腾，宋辞想，谢侑或许就该好好学习，毕业了好好恋爱，他们之间从最开始就不该有瓜葛。  
他站在角落里看着台上发光的谢侑，他一人站在舞台上安安静静地唱歌，那束暖黄色的灯光从头顶照下来形成一小片光晕，宋辞忽然想起他们第一次见面，谢侑就是那样闯入他的视线。  
他好像总是站的很远，好像总是从光里走过来，走向自己。  
结束后谢侑看到他愣了一下，好像没料到他会来，走到身边点点头打招呼说：“你来了，我还以为你不回来。”  
“我是班主任，怎么可能不来。”宋辞说。  
“哦，也是。”谢侑耸了耸肩。  
两个人沉默不语的走了一段路，谁都没有打破这份有些尴尬的沉静，快走到学校门口时宋辞才开口说：“我请你吃饭吧。”  
依旧是沉默的到了烤肉店，在宋辞家附近的，他挺喜欢吃的那家，谢侑和从前一样对他贴心周到，可是话却少而又少。在之前宋辞本就不是活跃气氛的那个，大多数都是谢侑在说，他在听在笑，现在他一沉默下来，宋辞也不知道要说点儿什么，更何况他们还在吵架，又或许是冷战。  
他们之间的关系已经挑明，宋辞已经想不出谢侑在想什么了，大概是打心底的觉得两个人的关系都回到了从前，当初不认识的时候。  
他心想，谢侑大概会觉得这是一次十分失败的报复计划，他们谁都没有成功，但是似乎谁都没有失败，因为没有人变得快乐，也没有人因为这样的报复而感到愉悦，一切都十分的不自然。  
一顿饭结束，还是宋辞先开了口，他说：“我们分手吧。”  
谢侑擦了擦嘴，又舔了一下嘴角才说：“我们还没在一起呢。”  
说到这儿宋辞才突然想起来，他跟谢侑根本就不是什么情侣关系，根本用不着这样说的明明白白，更用不着这样有仪式感的分手，还来吃个散伙饭，他们俩分明就只是炮友关系，再多加一条就只有师生关系。  
宋辞有点尴尬又有点难过，他们纠缠了这么久，明明那么亲密，什么事都做过了，到头来连一点儿关系都没有。  
宋辞’哦’了一声说：“你好好准备高考吧，以后学校以外我们就不要见面了。”  
谢侑点了点头说：“好。”  
听他说’好’的一瞬间宋辞心脏又抽搐着疼了一下，他没想到他们之间开始的那么简单仓促连收尾都如此，这几个月的缠绵在这一瞬间，在谢侑说好的时候就这样简单而直白的结束了。  
就在他正准备春伤秋悲时，对面的人忽然低声说：“我答应你，但是你要跟我再睡一次，就算是分手炮吧。”  
这话在谢侑这种性格的人嘴里说出来宋辞也没感觉到有什么意外，只不过之前谢侑在他面前耍流氓调戏他的时候他又脸红又激动，现在却只有难过。  
他觉得自己挺贱。  
别招惹沈暮是自己说的，别再来找自己也是他说的，现在又因为这些事而难过，他不知道谢侑会不会也有一点儿，如果有的话，谢侑那份难过会是因为自己吗，还是因为那个幼稚的报复计划没有成功？  
宋辞被脱光衣服躺在自己家的大床上时，眼尾还是不争气的红了。  
谢侑落下的吻似乎比之前每一次都更加温柔，他舔干宋辞的眼泪，轻柔的吻着他的眼尾，鼻尖，嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，每一个性感部位，他夸过的部位都没有放过。他湿滑的舌尖一点点向下，直到弄的宋辞彻底哭出来。  
他哭的声音不大，甚至连叫声都不如往常，总觉得每一声缠绵里都紧紧包裹着悲伤，映衬着窗外照进来凄凉的月光。  
宋辞搂着他的背比之前主动，却一直压抑着不肯放开叫出声，他舔着谢侑的耳垂低声说：“我们以后，什么关系都没有了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你会难过吗？”  
“我会。”  
两个人交合的身影映在墙上，被月光勾勒出清晰的形状，宋辞趴着床上看着那影子晃动着，两个叠加在一起的身影逐渐融合，他好像在那片光影里也看见了自己的眼泪。  
身后的人嗓音有点沉，他弓着腰搂着他问：“那你呢？”  
他勾着腰，趴着的别扭姿势沉默了一瞬，开口说。  
“我不会。”  
宋辞似乎是被怕看穿心底的难过与不舍，连犹豫都没有就下意识说出了这三个字，身后的人听到后动作顿了一下，紧接着又疯狂动了起来。  
可那种尾音颤起来的沙哑彻底出卖了他。  
他想起那句话：狂暴的欢乐常意味着狂暴的结局，正如火和火药的亲吻，总在最得意的一瞬间烟消云散。【莎士比亚】  
直到连月亮都倦了他才停下。  
宋辞拖着酸痛的腰来学校上课，他站在讲台上向下看，扫到谢侑的时候忽然想起来，他们一连几天晚上都在做爱，而昨天是最后一次了，他觉得自己可笑，身为一个老师居然站在讲台上为这种情事而惋惜遗憾。  
一上午的课他都心不在焉，强烈克制着去看某个人的欲望，哪怕他只是趴在桌子上睡觉，宋辞甚至不想管他，他怕一看到他的眼睛，昨晚下定的决心全都崩塌的分崩离析。  
直到中午放学，宋辞故意装作在教室整理教案，等学生们几乎都走散了，他才慢吞吞的从前门走出教室，结果他一抬头，就看到了站在窗户边正把头探出去抽烟的谢侑。  
他的背影线条还是一如从前，弓起来时能看出一点儿肌肉的轮廓，他双腿笔直的立在那里，一只脚偶尔翘起来脚尖踮地然后又落下，他好像再向下看什么，时不时的把手伸出窗外弹烟灰。  
宋辞看了一会儿才忽然意识到他在抽烟，于是过去说了句：“别在这抽烟。”  
谢侑回头看他，没露出什么诧异的神情，又吸了口烟才灭掉，然后露出和从前一样的笑容说：“知道了，老师。”  
然后就转身走了。  
宋辞看了一会儿也转身朝反方向大步走开，他都这么大了，可不想像那些青春偶像剧里的悲情男女主角一样望着另外一个人的背影掉眼泪，他是不会做出那种事的。  
既然谢侑可以放弃的这么潇洒，他没什么不可以。  
但其实谢侑一点儿都不好过。  
从昨天晚上开始他就觉得心口痛的要死，他甚至以为自己就要这样死在宋辞身上了，后来想想似乎也没什么不好。  
他五点多的时候洗了个澡下楼，在宋辞家楼下就着日出抽了整整一包烟才离开。  
他不会离开宋辞的，只是不知道要怎么样才能让他原谅。他明明什么都没做，却好像犯了天大的错误一样不可饶恕，他和宋辞就像两块磁铁，明明是异极相吸，却偏偏要分离。  
他甚至想跪在宋辞面前，求他原谅那个幼稚的自己。  
他也很想告诉他，从那个第一晚开始，他就有了原谅过去的打算。  
刚走到学校门口就看见了沈暮的车，宋辞下意识环顾四周去找谢侑的身影，看了一圈人潮攒动的学生才忽然想起来他们已经没有关系了，这才开车门上车。  
沈暮知道谢侑不是他男朋友，也不知道从哪听说他俩吵架了，宋辞想了一圈不知道是不是从沈笛那传过去的，沈暮有点开心的说：“想吃什么，今晚请你吃饭。”  
“什么都行。”  
沈暮一边打方向盘一边劝道：“别跟小孩子生气，犯不上，他再怎么好也是青春期没结束的小孩，不定性，就算再喜欢，也不能因为他气坏了自己。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
沈暮赚的钱多，带他吃饭自然就来全市最贵的洛成，走到预定的房间时沈暮才意识到不该带他来这儿。  
沈暮：“要不要换个地方？”  
宋辞：“不用了，就这儿吧。”  
记忆这种东西总是难以自持，和爱情一样，他来了就不会那么轻易的走，这两天宋辞都有些失魂落魄，就算表面掩饰的太好，可自己心里比谁都清楚。  
他有多想他。  
好像没有他的地方和时光里都是那么不想被记载和描述，一顿饭结束后宋辞甚至不知道该去哪，回家了要做什么，之前呢，在遇到谢侑之前，他也这样过吗，他差一点儿都忘了之前自己是什么样的。  
还没得到一个人，就先把自己给丢了。  
宋辞觉得自己这样挺丢人的。  
他从饭店刚走出来就看见了站在路灯下的谢侑，他一边低头看手机一边叼着根烟打字，看见宋辞出来后把烟灭了，手机放进兜里。  
宋辞恍惚之间又想起谢侑第一次来这儿找他的时候，他穿的那件有点痞气的花色衬衫连领口是什么样的到现在还都记得一清二楚，那上面有刺绣，是谢侑的名字。他还在谢侑家穿过那件衣服，做爱之后去洗澡，谢侑给他套上的。不过几个月而已，从初秋到深冬，衬衫变成了外套，熟悉也变成了陌生。  
沈暮站在宋辞身后看着他，走过去轻轻拍了拍他肩膀问：“走吗？”  
宋辞这才晃过神来点点头。  
走过谢侑身边时，两个人都没说话，也没有目光的交汇，宋辞心想，所谓的擦肩而过也不过如此。  
可在走了几步之后他才察觉到谢侑居然在后面跟着他走，他跟沈暮在前面，谢侑在他身后，他走一步，后面的人就跟着走一步，宋辞在心里叹了口气，果然这么幼稚无语的事是他能干出来的。  
在走了十几米之后他终于忍不住了，停下脚步时还被谢侑撞了一下，宋辞回过头眼神复杂的看着他。  
谢侑吸了吸鼻子低声说：“能跟你聊聊吗？”  
“我们不是已经聊过了。”  
“没聊够。”  
宋辞：“你别闹了好吗？”  
话音刚落谢侑就伸手握住了他的手腕，没用力却紧紧的扣着，他眼睛里好像有东西在闪，宋辞不知道是不是眼泪，还是自己瞎了。他又露出那样小狗一样的目光可怜巴巴又带着委屈的望着他，他轻轻摇了摇宋辞的手腕，抿着下唇乞求的语气说：“你跟我走好不好。”  
谢侑的重音落在’我’上，他没看沈暮，却无时不在向他宣战争夺一般，宋辞无奈地回头看了看身后的人，沈暮抬手摆了摆说：“我先回车上等你。”  
两个人站在路灯下，宋辞不说话，而谢侑就静静地低头看他。  
天气冷下来，虽然还没来得及下雪，但从暖黄色灯光下流出形成的雾气像是空气中飘飘洒洒的雪花，只是怎么也碰不到。  
谢侑伸出指尖在那上面晃了晃开口说：“我不是想缠着你，我想放下你，可是我发现我做不到。”  
“这两天我一直在想，要你怎么才可以原谅我，我怎么才可以原谅自己，可是我想不出来所以来找你，你告诉我好不好？”  
宋辞看着他的眼睛平静的说：“我不怪你，也不需要原谅你，只是我们不合适。”  
“那如果我跟你在一起就只是因为喜欢你呢？”  
和其他都没有关系，和幼稚的报复没有关系，和陆婉仪许霓没有关系，和那些千丝万缕的恨没有关系，就只是因为喜欢你呢？如果是这样，那为什么要放下。  
宋辞双手插在兜里，表面看起来依旧波澜不惊，就好像真的已经放下了，可两根手指却在口袋里狠狠的频率极高的搓着那一小块布料，他甚至能感受到手心里沁出的汗水，黏在指尖和布料之间摩擦。  
他努力压抑着声音，有点艰难的从齿缝中挤出几个字来：“但我不是。”  
他转过身离开的瞬间忽然感觉到被强烈挤压的心脏一瞬间释放了，里面的血液争先恐后汹涌而出几乎以冲破心脏的速度流入身体的各个角落，被压平的纸人被灌入了献血一点点膨胀起来，他大脑是空白的，只有脚底下意识的向前走了几步。  
宋辞从来不说谎。  
因为从小陆婉仪就告诉他，自己不喜欢说谎的孩子，他好怕被妈妈不喜欢，所以从来都不，他也讨厌说谎的人。  
可是他对谢侑从头到尾都只是欺骗，不喜欢的时候说喜欢，喜欢的时候又说不喜欢。  
“我他妈就是喜欢你啊！”  
“是真的喜欢，我喜欢你，好喜欢…...真的好喜欢你。”  
“是真的。”  
“好喜欢你。”  
宋辞终于停下脚步回头，他看见谢侑依旧笔直的站在那里，眼睛红透了，寒冷的风带着凛冽的尖刃从他的脸上划过，也划过宋辞的心，他看见那张熟悉又帅气的脸上，全都是眼泪。  
而曾经令谢侑又爱又恨的那双漂亮眼睛里，也滚落了一颗热泪。  
在湖面上打转的船终于找到方向，愿意靠岸停泊也愿意继续航行，只要是和他一起。  
沈暮最终还是没有等到他回来，手机亮了亮又暗了下去，他看到宋辞给他发了四个字：别等我了。  
他早就知道是这个结果，可还是不甘心等了这么久，不知道是十年更久，还是刚才这一段时间更久。车里弥漫的烟雾让他有点看不清，他看不清后视镜里自己的表情，也看不清自己的眼睛。  
他终于还是从自己身边走了，彻底又死心塌地的。  
沈暮重重吸了口烟，下定决心似的给助理打了个电话，定了一张下周离开的机票。  
他开了窗户透气，刚下放下手机就接到沈笛的电话，微微蹙起眉头。如果说宋辞是他一直求而不得的人，沈笛就是他想逃也逃不掉的人。  
他跟沈笛关系不好，也算不上差，从小就是这样，就算他是沈笛的哥哥，他们之间也并不是那么的亲近。那是一种无形的隔阂，他知道很少有兄弟之间是这样的，可他和沈笛就是。  
他甚至不允许沈笛叫自己哥哥。  
他们之间太多的事发生，有些他已经不愿意想了，不过这通电话又让他想起上次喝醉后在家里发生的事。操，怎么又想起来了，沈暮吞了吞口水屁股紧了一下，又对着空气骂了句脏话。  
说句不好听的，他上过那么多男人，没想到最后还会被别的男人给上了，而且还是他的弟弟。  
沈暮接起电话，压抑着怒气淡淡的说了声：喂。  
电话对面似乎笑了一声，随后平静的说：“哥哥，你怎么又想逃了。”

完

删减部分  
他手掌轻柔的在他光滑的臀瓣上揉了几下，顺着软肉摸进他的穴口，那里濡湿一片，谢侑刚挤进去一根手指，宋辞几乎整个人都要弹起来，那里面的软肉紧紧包裹着谢侑的手指，汹涌的淫水噗嗤一声打湿了他的手掌。  
谢侑的呼吸加重，他喘着粗气舔了舔宋辞精致的下颌笑着说，“嗯？都这么湿了，舒服吗？”他缓缓动了动手指，插的更深一些，“弄疼你了吗？”  
“唔，没，没有。”宋辞努力想让自己放松，可后穴却忍不住痉挛般的收缩，他感受到谢侑的手指曲起来些一下一下的按着他的肉壁，这感觉即奇妙又羞耻，他看着谢侑的眼睛，说，“.....好，好多水。”  
谢侑满意的亲吻着他的嘴角，环过他的手臂捏着他胸口挺立的乳尖，嫩肉被他玩的红得发紫，他手指反反复复的在宋辞体内抽插，感觉松了一点，便又挤进去一根手指。  
“还知道自己水多呢？”谢侑舔干净他嘴角流出的津液，“刚才为什么那么问，是觉得我太熟练了吗，还是把你弄得太舒服了。”  
宋辞被他弄的膝盖微微颤抖，茫然的看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“也许是我有天赋吧，而你恰好完完全全能勾起我的欲望，”谢侑手指快速的捣弄着宋辞淫水泛滥的穴口，时不时刮到某一点，宋辞就浑身颤抖，他身体敏感微弱的反应大大撩拨起谢侑想要在他体内想要横冲直撞的欲望，他贴在他耳旁问，“舒服吗，想不想要更大的？”  
还没等宋辞回答，谢侑就抱着把他从浴缸里捞出来抵在墙上，他单手解开裤子，急不可耐的把那根早就硬的发烫布满青筋的肉棒拿出来，抵在宋辞湿漉漉的穴口，他一边温柔的吻着宋辞叫他放松，一边扶着那根粗烫的硬物一点点挤进他身体里。  
刚一进去，就被滚烫湿润的肉壁紧紧吸住了。  
好爽。  
谢侑咬着下唇，胸膛起起伏伏，满脑子都是想操死宋辞这个会吃人的妖精，他缓慢的动了几下才开口问到，“疼吗？深不深？”  
宋辞的呼吸里弥漫着哭腔，他没想到，谢侑这么大，他觉得自己身体无法承受，虚弱的攀着谢侑的肩膀流着眼泪摇头，又点点头，想开口拒绝，可是一张嘴却是浪荡的呻吟声，“唔啊…….太，太大了，啊…..。”  
谢侑狠狠一顶，彻底把宋辞的眼泪逼了出来，他明明想要逃，却夹的更紧了，谢侑粗烫的阴茎几乎要把他身体点燃，谢侑捏着他细嫩的腰肢飞速抽插，又亲了他一口，“把我吃的这么深，还摇头，你怎么这么可爱啊？”  
“嘶哈——你下面这张嘴怎么这么会吃啊，爽死我了，知不知道，”谢侑来来去去插出感觉了，就开始换着位置变着法一刻不停地找宋辞体内最敏感的那点，“知道吗，你眯着眼睛看我的样子勾死人了，你的眼睛会说话，你心里想什么，我都知道了。”  
“顶到了吗，是这里吗？”宋辞片刻忽然小声尖叫着颤栗起来，双腿绷紧，指甲几乎嵌入谢侑肩膀的肉里，他湿红的眼尾开始大颗大颗的掉眼泪，谢侑吻干他的眼泪，大口大口呼吸着压抑着兴奋说，“小可爱，别哭，一会儿爽死你。”  
宋辞被顶的一颤一颤，每次似乎都更深一些，谢侑飞快的摩擦着那一点，宋辞只觉得嗓子被什么堵住了，想说什么都说不出来，只能发出呜咽，他虚弱无力的抱着谢侑无法逃脱，只能接受身体无法抗拒的情欲，不知道被谢侑操了多少下，宋辞只觉得下面的水越流越多，小腹滚烫，似乎有一股暖流在体内横冲直撞直奔下体而去，淫荡的热潮蔓延到四肢百骸，他顿时觉得不妙，吓得浑身颤抖推拒着面前的人。  
“别，别弄了……快停，停下来……”宋辞低头看了一眼自己挺立的性器，那顶端早就布满了透明黏腻的水，被谢侑顶的一晃一晃的，谢侑也顺着他的目光低头笑着看下来，宋辞想要抬手挡住他的眼睛，却没来得及，紧接着连续几声呻吟，脚趾蜷缩着射了出来，浓稠的白浊喷在两个人腰腹之间，还有几滴溅到了谢侑的下巴上。  
谢侑伸出手指把那几滴精液刮下来抹在宋辞颤抖嫩红的唇瓣上，又俯下身去舔干净，捧住他的脸撬开他的牙关卷住他的舌头与他接吻，宋辞小腿还在因为刚刚被插射了而颤抖，现在又被吻的近乎晕厥，唇齿间腥甜的气息让宋辞觉得自己快要晕过去了，他从不知道与人交欢竟是这般滋味，他感觉自己坐在柔软的云端，又甜又窒息。  
谢侑贴在他耳边说，“以后在我的床上，不许喊停。”  
后来宋辞被稀里糊涂的抱回床上，谢侑把他的双腿架在肩膀上又做了两次，宋辞每一次都被插射，到后来失禁般尿在床上，他慌得掉眼泪，谢侑只是笑着亲他，说，“你怎么这么可爱，你别哭了，你一哭我就想再做一次，”谢侑拿过他的手放在自己勃起的阴茎上，“你看，他还没吃够。”  
宋辞听他讲荤话听的腿根湿意泛滥，天亮之前又被压在床上做了一次，最后谢侑完完全全射在他身体里，宋辞昏睡前感觉被他吻了吻眼睛，他听见谢侑说，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”


End file.
